You Don’t Choose Family
by Idontdomornings
Summary: My first fic! Yay! Kurt gets into some trouble and meets the last person anyone expected. His dad!
1. Cracked

I've been reading fics on here for years. This is the first time I've ever written a fic and actually published it. I always knew the first story I would post on here would be for X-Men Evolution because it's one of my favorite shows of all time and rather easy to write. At least that's just my opinion. My favorite character has always been Nightcrawler so expect this fic and any that come after it to be centered around him.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Kurt felt like he wanted to punch the sun. He knew it was impossible for him to do so, but it interrupted what had been a wonderful dream. At least that's what he believed as the memory continued to fade. Kurt's frustration was interrupted by his alarm which was, ironically, not what had woken him up. Kurt decided to let the sun off with a warning and get dressed before heading down to breakfast.

When Kurt entered the dining room he found that the table was completely bare. He checked the kitchen and the cabinets and the fridge, but he found no food. At this point Kurt was thoroughly confused because he knew that there had been plenty of food yesterday and that Storm would never neglect to go shopping whenever they started running low.

All of a sudden there was a thunderous roar that seemed to come from everywhere at once. The ground, no, the whole institute began to shake. Kurt had no idea what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. But right before he could react to any of what was happening...

Kurt woke up. He was lying in his bed, feeling like he had a black hole in his stomach. The earthquake had been another dream caused by his unsatiated hunger. Kurt was about to contemplate the fact that he had had a dream within a dream when his alarm went off, again, ironically, not the thing that woke him up. Kurt frowned at it and wondered how it could possibly be so utterly useless.

After pinching himself several times to make sure he was truly awake, Kurt went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. This time the table was filled with enough food to feed all the people gathered around it. Kurt sat down between Rouge and Peter and began to help himself.

The former Acolytes, Gambit and Colossus, now known as Remy and Peter, respectively, had joined the X-Men after their shared battle against Apocalypse. Peter agreed to enroll at the institute after the Professor promised to help find his family over in Russia using Cerebro. Remy's motives, on the other hand, were less clear. Kurt was sure he was just here to get closer to Rouge, but when asked Remy simply denied it, stating he had a "change of heart" instead. Kurt, and everyone else for that matter, didn't believe it for a second. But the Professor had decided to give him a chance, so that was that.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when Peter gently tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt took his eyes away from where they had been carefully watching Remy to look up at his new teammate.

"Can you pass eggs, please?" Peter asked politely.

"_The_ eggs." Kurt had gotten used to correcting Peter's English and actually took pride in doing so since he himself was not a native English speaker.

"Thank you." Peter replied after Kurt handed him the large bowl of scrambled eggs.

"No problem." Kurt said slightly hoping to end the conversation.

"Kurt," No such luck. "You seem to be, I believe the word is 'hangry'." Peter tried his best with slang and while he did use the word correctly, it was the wrong word to use.

"I'm not 'hangry', Peter, I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Kurt returned with. Peter opened his mouth to say something else Kurt would probably have to correct when the clock chimed. It was now 7 o'clock. All the students, save for Scott and Jean, rose from their chairs to get ready for school.

The ride to Bayville High was rather uneventful, except for when Kitty slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting a squirrel that turned out to be an old scarf. How she managed to get a license to drive Kurt would never know. They arrived at the school without any serious injuries, to which Bobby attributed a small miracle under his breath.

Just like the ride before it, that particular morning at school was peaceful for the most part. Kurt thought the whole day would continue that way. That is, until he entered the cafeteria for lunch.

Duncan Matthews had of course graduated along with Scott and Jean, but his position as star quarterback and star bully was soon filled by someone just as equally muscle-headed. His name was Calvin Libowski, and he was just as nasty to the Xavier students as Duncan had been. Except while Duncan had had a vendetta against Scott and had tended to focus on him, Calvin dished out the verbal beat downs indiscriminately on his mutant classmates.

At the moment, Calvin was in the process of insulting Bobby, while Bobby was in the process of trying not to turn Calvin into an ice sculpture.

"I mean all you are is a big air conditioner." Kurt heard Calvin say as he approached. "Sure, you can make ice statues. So scary by the way. But you really don't have any cool powers, pun intended." Calvin smirked down at Bobby who was a good 5 inches shorter. Bobby looked as though he wanted to set Calvin on fire, not freeze him solid. But before he could do or say anything, Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Bobby a look that said 'he's no worth it'. As Kurt was now present, Calvin thought it a good idea to let him have a taste as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Rotten Eggs himself. What's wrong, Stinky? Run out of smokebombs?"

"Yeah, I just put the last one in your mouth. When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" Calvin paused for a moment, dumbfounded by Kurt's comeback. He then retorted "At least I don't set off the smoke detectors!"

Kurt was unamused. He had gone through this same exchange almost everytime he ran into Calvin, and, frankly, it had gotten stale. So Kurt decided to say so. "Calvin, we've had this same basic conversation over 100 times. Get some new material already."

It was with this comment that Calvin lost it. He grabbed Kurt by the collar and rammed his fist right into the side of Kurt's face. This action drew blood as Calvin was, like always, wearing his dad's college grad ring that had a diamond set in it the size of a pencil eraser. Kurt gingerly touched the cut under his left eye. He, too, then lost it. Kurt tackled Calvin, sending them both to the ground.

Before anyone could stop them, Kurt and Calvin descended into a full on fist fight. They struggled and tussled, going this way and that. But somehow Calvin managed to get Kurt by the collar again and pushed, almost threw, him into the wall and everything went quiet.

Kurt lifted his hand to rub the back of his head where it had made contact with the wall. He heard a scream. Kurt looked up, and, seeing the shocked and terrified faces around him, looked down. He then, very quickly, looked at his left wrist. The impact against the wall had broken his image inducer and he was now blue and furry for the whole lunchroom to see.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kurt looked back up and saw the appalled expression on Calvin's face. "I knew all mutants were freaks, but you're some kinda super freak!"

Kurt didn't know why and at the time, he didn't care. He teleported out of the cafeteria and away from the school's campus. He tried to get back to the institute, but he couldn't teleport that far, so he ended up in the middle of town. Or more specifically the middle of the street.

A red sedan came speeding toward him. He avoided it easily by jumping up on the hood, over the top, and down the back. Horns were honking, tires were squealing, people were yelling, and Kurt was still in panic mode. He ran out of the street, up the side of a building, and onto the roof.

Kurt kept going, hopping from rooftop to rooftop until, in his distressed state of mind, jumped off the roof, straight toward a parking lot. He didn't react fast enough to teleport, but he didn't land on the pavement. He landed... in a net?

Kurt had no clue where the net had come from, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He climbed out of the net and took in his new surroundings.

He saw an enormous red and gold tent pitched in the middle of the lot and several trailers were lined up in a semicircle on one side of it. Kurt remembered the fliers he and his friends had seen throughout the week, advertising a traveling circus visiting the States from his native Europe.

Kurt whirled around when he heard a sound behind him and came face to face with the last thing he expected to encounter today. The devil himself.

Story Chapter Complete!

That does it for this chapter and there shall be more! You know, probably.


	2. Snark King

Thank you and congratulations to The Broken Sith Lord for being my very first review! Yay!

This chapter the story really begins. I decided to give Azazel the other half of Kurt's origin that wasn't used in the show. In the comics Kurt is dropped into the river and fished out by Margali Szardos (I think I spelled that right) and raised as part of a circus. In the show there is absolutely no mention of a circus in Nightcrawler's origin, so I put it in his dad's. Which means in this story, Azazel is not immortal.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Kurt found before him a man he had, for a split second, thought was the devil. But upon further observation Kurt determined this man most likely wasn't supernatural in the slightest. Why would the devil be in Bayville anyway? True, this man was red and had a spaded tail that lashed behind him, but he didn't have horns or goat feet. Other than the fur, pointed ears, and the fangs that were visible in the man's agape mouth, he looked like he was built like any other human being. Kurt suddenly realized, and chastised himself for not doing so sooner, he and this man were very similar. Eerily similar. Kurt found himself at a loss for words, just starring back at the person starring at him.

"Who are you?" Kurt said after a long and somewhat awkward silence. Unfortunately, his question was simply followed by more silence.

"Hi." The man said at last.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Kurt criticized.

"Sorry, I'm just... caught off guard is all. My name is Azazel."

"I'm Kurt."

"Kurt." Azazel repeated, almost at a whisper. Kurt noticed Azazel looking at him like he had just found his long lost son or someth-

Wait a second.

Kurt's eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, but the words didn't come.

But then they were both interrupted by the loud screech of breaking tires. Both of them turned toward the sound and saw Logan, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Peter and Bobby get out of the X-Van and come running toward Kurt. Wolverine, being oh so tactful, immediately drew his claws and pointed them at the stranger's neck.

"You got 2 seconds before you lose you vocal chords, so start talkin', bub." growled Logan. Before Kurt could say anything or even knew what was happening, Logan was on the ground, claws still out and scowl still on his face.

"I don't take kindly to being threatened. Also, I did nothing wrong." Azazel informed and Kurt noticed the definite change in attitude from before. Scott, however, was not impressed.

"What did you do to him?" Scott demanded, right hand on his glasses, ready to fire.

"He's fine. It's a small but effective psionic energy pulse that causes the temporary shutdown of the peripheral nervous system." Azazel replied.

"What?" asked Bobby, who was clearly clueless.

"He won't be able to move for an hour." Azazel explained, deadpan.

"Undo it. Now." Scott ordered threateningly.

"Can't."

"Undo it or so help me!"

"No, I literally _can't_ undo it. That's just how my powers work."

Scott begrudgingly removed his hand from its firm grip on his glasses, but didn't take his eyes off of Azazel.

"Who are you?" Jean asked calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Who wants to know?" replied the man in question.

"He said his name was Azazel." Kurt revealed. Azazel turned and gave Kurt an unbelieving, and somewhat exasperated look.

"Well then, Azazel," continued Jean. "Can you please tell us what you're doing here?"

"I work here." Azazel jabbed a thumb over his shoulder toward he giant tent behind him.

"Oh." Jean said, slightly embarrassed. "In any case, Kurt, let's get you home. Everybody's worried sick."

"Wait, we have to leave right now?" Kurt didn't want to go before he received answers to all the questions that had formed inside his head.

"You can stay. They can't." Azazel remarked, turning from Kurt to the others.

"What is your problem?" Scott asked frustratedly.

"People like you." Azazel replied swiftly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott touched a hand back to his glasses.

"If you don't know, then that just makes you worse."

"Say what?" Scott practically screamed.

"I think I get it." Kurt interjected. "You don't like them because they came here and immediately thought you had done something wrong. And you think they did that because of your appearance."

Azazel made a demonstrative gesture toward Kurt with his hand and gave Scott an 'exactly' kind of expression.

"Yeah, okay. I guess this is on us." Scott admitted. "But you didn't have to paralyze Logan."

"He said himself he was going to cut out my vocal chords. What else was I to do?" Azazel gave Wolverine a small kick to his side. Not hard enough to hurt him, just to make a point.

"Yeah..." Scott agreed hesitantly. He wasn't sure if this Azazel guy was trouble or not. "We should get Kurt home so everyone can stop freaking out."

"Everyone is freaking out over me? Really?" Kurt wondered, a little excited at the thought of all the attention he would receive upon returning home.

"Don't let it go to your head" came a voice from below. Everyone looked down to see Wolverine start to pull himself up off the pavement.

"I thought you said he'd be down for an hour?" Scott accused Azazel.

"Yeah, I know. That's weird." Azazel turned toward Logan, who was now to his feet. "Do you have a healing factor?"

"Yeah." Wolverine answered, adding a second later, "Why?"

"That explains it. People with healing factors typically recover from the energy pulse much faster."

"Makes sense." Logan conceded. "But Scott and Jean are right. We need to get Kurt home."

"I'm not stopping you." Azazel said this not realizing it would get a pleading look from Kurt. "The circus is in town for 2 weeks. Come back anytime." With that, Azazel tousled Kurt's hair and walked away. Kurt just stood there, watching Azazel leave, but he didn't resist when Kitty grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the van. Kurt didn't take his eyes off the red man until he was in the car.

Story Chapter Complete!

Sorry if the chapters are too short, but personally, I can't read more than a few thousand words in one sitting. Apparently that applies to writing as well.


	3. Slang Words

I made a mistake in the first chapter. It should be fixed now. Sorry if anyone gets confused because of it.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Kurt decided that yesterday had simultaneously been the best and the worst day of his life. The worst because the entirety of Bayville High discovered his true form. The best because he had finally met his birth father. Not that anyone believed him.

"Kurt, I understand that there are many similarities between the two of you," Mr. McCoy tried to reason with him. "But there really is no proof that Azazel is even related to you, let alone your father."

"Oh, come on! The resemblance is borderline uncanny! How could we _not_ be related?" Kurt was digging his heels in on this.

"You and I both have blue fur, but we're not related, are we?"

"Maybe distantly?" Kurt was trying his best to convince his teacher.

"Kurt." Beast gave the boy a look.

"Okay, maybe not. But Azazel has to be my dad. I can feel it!"

"You'll need more than feelings to prove it."

"I could prove it if Wolverine would let me go back to the circus to ask!"

"Not happening, elf." Logan said plainly as he entered the room. "Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way."

"You're just saying that because he managed to take you down in two seconds flat."

"Don't get snippy. This nothing to with that." This time Logan got a look from Beast. "Fine, it has a little bit to do with that. Happy?"

"Not until you let me go back." Kurt seethed.

Wolverine was just about to respond when Forge came bursting into the room.

"Kurt!" Forge was running so fast he completely overshot where Kurt was sitting and ended up tripping over the coffee table. He recovered quickly and continued, "You will never guess what just happened! My dad actually gave me his Camaro! Of course now it's all old and run down, but back in '77, when he first got it, he wouldn't even let me look at it because he didn't want me taking it apart or anything, but now I totally can, but I didn't because it's a _flipping Camaro!_" Forge had to take a deep breath before he could speak again.

Kurt took this opportunity to put his own thoughts into the conversation. "So you want me to help fix it up?" He asked tentatively.

"What? No, I already did that. Took me like five minutes. I'm here to see if you want to come with me on the test drive."

"But didn't you drive it over here?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't go all out. Come on, let's see what she can do, man!"

Kurt was about to decline when he had an awesome idea. "Yeah, let's go. It'll take my mind of some things."

"Good for you, elf. Letting it go." Wolverine chimed in.

"Yes! This is gonna be so ace!" Forge looked like he was going to explode.

"It's going to be what?" Kurt always had a hard time keeping up with Forge's 70's slang.

"'Ace'. It means 'awesome'." Mr. McCoy, having lived during the 70's was a good source of reference.

Forge grabbed Kurt's wrist and they both ran to the front doors. Scott was outside already taking in every detail of the car.

"You like it?" Forge asked smugly.

"Forge, this car is yours?" Scott was in awe.

"Pretty far out, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Think I could take it for a spin?"

"Sure, but Kurt's first." Forge turned to his friend. "What do you say, Kurt. Wanna take her out?"

"Totally." Kurt assured, thinking only of his plan.

"Wait, Kurt, you're going out like that?" Scott had noticed Kurt was doing nothing to hide his blueness.

"What's the point? Everybody practically knows already. Besides, the Professor still hasn't fixed my image inducer, and I am so not missing this."

Scott paused for a moment. "If you're sure. Have fun you two."

"You're not coming with us?" inquired Forge.

"And try to squeeze into that cramped backseat? No thanks. I'll see you guys later." Scott added before going inside, "Be careful, Kurt." At this Kurt simply have a thumbs up.

After Scott went inside, Forge got into the passenger side and Kurt teleported into the drivers seat. Now he could put his plan into action. But Forge had to open his big mouth.

"So Kurt, why did you say 'everyone already knows'? And what happened to your image inducer?"

"It's a long story." Kurt thought for a moment. "But I've planned a long drive so I might as well tell you."

"Wow," Forge said after Kurt finished telling his tale. "That's heavy, man."

"Yeah, I know. And the worst part is that everyone supports me when it comes to the situation at school, but not the situation with my dad."

"But you don't actually know if he _is_ your dad."

"Yes, I do. I can feel it." Kurt asserted. "Anyway, we're here." He said as he pulled into the parking lot from yesterday.

"I guess it's a good thing the circus doesn't open until tomorrow, huh?" Forge turned to Kurt when he didn't respond and saw a grave look on his face. "You want me come with you? You know, for support?"

Kurt smiled back at Forge. "No, I want do this on my own." And with that Kurt exited the car and made his way around to the passenger side. "You can go if you want." He said while bending down to look Forge in the eye.

"You sure?" Kurt gave a nod. "Okay then." Forge moved to the driver seat and rolled off down the road. Less than a minute after he did so, another car pulled up and out stepped trouble.

"See? I told you it was him!" Kurt turned around to the voice. Before him stood the Brotherhood with their own new recruit, Pyro.

Quicksilver was the first one to speak. "Why are you here all by yourself, fur ball?" Pietro ignored Kurt's glare. "You gonna join the circus? Good, it's where you belong."

"And you belong in a ditch somewhere. But you don't see me making a big deal about it." The voice came from behind Kurt. He turned to see yet another mutant just like him.

This man was younger than Azazel. He looked like he was in his 20s. His fur was a tawny brown with black stripes that made Kurt think of a tiger. He had pointed ears and fangs like Kurt, but five fingers like Azazel. Unlike both of them, he didn't have a tail.

"I don't believe it!" Pyro blurted. "You're as furry as a real Kiwi!"

"Well, aren't you a hard case?" The man replied sarcastically.

"Oh, great! I can hardly understand half of what Pyro says. Now we gotta deal with this guy, too?"

"Oh, quit spitting the dummy, ya ratbag."

"Enough talking! Let's just fight already." Pyro suddenly attacked with twin jets of flame. Both Kurt and the striped man easily dodged. Kurt teleported behind Pyro and unhooked his fuel hose. The fire died just as quickly as it had come to life. Toad then tackled Kurt and they began fighting.

Meanwhile, the other man was fighting three at once. Pietro attempted his attack first. He was a blur as his fist contacted the body of his opponent. He expected to knock the wind out of the man, but instead it felt like hitting a brick wall. Pietro jumped back and clutched his hand in pain.

Avalanche was next. He sent up a huge wave of rock and dirt, but the man simply punched it as soon as it reached him. The wave blew apart into dust and pebbles.

Blob ran forward, right hand reeled back to strike, but the man didn't only dodge the punch but grabbed Fred's arm. And in one swift movement, he lifted Blob over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

Toad stopped his struggle with Nightcrawler, he looked at the man who had so deftly defeated his teammates, and then proceeded to run, or rather hop, away as fast as he could. The other members of the Brotherhood followed suit, with Pyro calling back over his shoulder, "This isn't over!"

"Thanks for the help." Kurt said turning to the other mutant.

"No problem." He replied. "Name's Marcus. You Kurt?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Azazel told me about you. Said you'd probably stop by."

"You know Azazel? Do you know where he is? Can I talk to him?"

"Slow down, bro. He isn't here. He had an errand to run outside of town."

"Oh." Kurt was visibly disappointed. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Sorry, no. You want me to walk you home? It's pretty late."

"Nah, I'm good. Just hoping I could talk to him again."

"You will. You'll see, she'll be right."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Story Chapter Complete!

I hoped I used the slang in this chapter correctly. I've never been to New Zealand or the 70's, so I don't know.

Also, Marcus (the mutant) is not an OC. He is an actual character from Marvel Comics. I don't own him.


	4. Bad Blood

The story will get more interesting in future chapters, I promise.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Kurt knew he would be reprimanded when he got home, but he didn't expect everyone to be there. Not only was it the Professor and Wolverine getting on to him, but Storm, Beast, Scott, Jean, even Kitty and Rogue, were all there.

"Kurt, you know you can't just disappear like that." Jean scolded.

"It's for your own safety." The Professor added.

"What were you thinking, Kurt?" Scott questioned.

"I was thinking," Kurt growled, "That everyone here is totally against me!" Kurt didn't stop when he saw their shocked faces. "All of you, at one time or another, have interfered with me learning about my past."

"I haven't." Kitty squeaked.

"You are now." Kurt glowered. The room fell silent. The Professor broke that silence.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I have no choice but to put you on probation again. You are not to leave the institute for any reason other than school."

"School?" Kurt scoffed.

"Yes. I've repaired your image inducer."

"Don't need it." Everyone gasped.

"Kurt, you're gonna go to school... _without_ your image inducer?" Kitty asked.

"Well, yeah. What's the point anyway? Everyone knows that I'm blue and furry now. I'm tired of hiding. I shouldn't _have _to hide!"

"What kind of thoughts did that Azazel guy put in your head?" Logan scowled.

"None! I haven't talked to him since I first met him yesterday!"

"Then where did you go today?" asked Storm.

"You know what?" Kurt sneered, "If you're going to keep secrets from me, I'm going to keep secrets from you. And don't you dare try to read my mind!" Kurt added, glaring at the two telepaths in the room. And with that he teleported to his room.

As soon as did though, there was a knock on his door. Before he even opened his mouth, Tabitha came striding in with Amara right behind her.

"Sorry for just barging in." Amara apologized for the both of them.

"So, blue, you been to see your mom yet?" Tabitha asked nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked back, confused.

"Mystique broke into the mansion looking for you. She's locked up downstairs. Didn't anyone tell you?" Amara informed.

"No." Kurt was furious. "How did they capture her?"

"Rogue, how else?" Tabitha chimed in.

Kurt was beside himself. How could his own _sister_ not tell him that their mother was here? Kurt teleported down to the lower levels of the mansion, leaving Tabitha and Amara behind in his room.

It only took him a few minutes to find where they were holding her. Kurt entered the room full of anger. He had no patience for her games this time. He leaned back against the wall in front of where Mystique was restrained. Kurt got straight to the point.

"Why did you come here?"

"Kurt," Mystique began, but upon seeing the the grave look her son wore, decided just to tell the truth. "I came to get you."

"Why?"

"To keep you away from..." she trailed off.

"My father." Kurt finished for her.

"How did you-?"

"I already met him yesterday. What I don't understand is why everyone wants me to stay away from him."

"It's for your own safety."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? What makes you think he's so dangerous?"

"It's not him that's dangerous. It's the people after him."

"After him? Then shouldn't we be trying to help him?"

"It's not that simple, Kurt. They have too much influence."

"Influence? What do you mean?"

"I pray you never find out."

"Didn't know you prayed." Kurt muttered sarcastically. "Even so," he continued, "I'm an X-Man. I've faced danger before."

"Not like this. Kurt, these people, they were practically _made_ to kill you. Consider yourself lucky you've never encountered one."

"So I'm just supposed to let my father deal with them on his own?"

"Yes." Kurt turned to see Rogue coming through the doorway he had left open. Rogue continued, "I got a good dose of her memories, and their still pretty fresh. And while you were right that Azazel is your father, Mystique is right about the people that are after him."

"Will you guys stop dancing around it and tell why I apparently don't stand a chance against these people?"

"Their blood." Mystique explained. "It contains a special compound that acts as a catalyst for cellular regeneration."

"So what? They have a blood based healing factor?"

"Exactly. But your cells, every single one of them, contain another compound. And the two react violently with one another. In short, their blood would burn you like acid, and if you were to somehow ingest it... I don't even want to think about it."

"Okay, so their blood is dangerous. Got it. But that doesn't mean I can't get to know my own father!"

"Kurt, you _don't_ get it. Me and Mystique are actually _agreeing _on something." Rogue admitted. "These guys are bad news, and if they find you, it's game over."

"Okay, but let me ask you this. The compound in my cells, is it in anyone else's?"

"Just your father, and anyone related to him." Mystique answered.

"Which means the X-Men are immune. And I know you guys will always have my back." Kurt said turning to Rogue, "No matter what." Rogue smiled back at him. "So can you guys let me see him now?"

Story Chapter Complete!

I added some science to the whole blood thing. Also, if you know who the people after Azazel are, then you get a nonexistent cookie. Don't spoil it for others, please.


	5. Toad is Toad

This story is told from Kurt's point of view. What he doesn't know, the reader doesn't know. Unless, of course, the reader has read the comics, in which case, there will be _some_ dramatic irony.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

After a long explanation from Rogue and Mystique, and a heartfelt plea from Kurt, the Professor agreed to temporarily let Mystique go so that she could take Kurt to see Azazel. But only if Wolverine went too. Rogue elected to come along as well, just in case. This didn't stop Mystique from complaining though.

"I still think I should drive." She griped.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Wolverine replied.

"Remind me again why we're at the Brotherhood house?" Rogue wondered when they pulled in and got out of the car.

"I told you, I need to pick something up before we meet Azazel." Mystique said walking toward the front door. Suddenly, an inhuman roar pierced through the air followed by the unmistakable scream of Toad. "On second thought, he's already here."

"That sound was him?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

They all entered the house and walked into the living room. Pietro, Pyro and Lance were cowering behind Fred and Wanda was standing in the corner, rolling her eyes. Toad was in the middle of the room being held a good 3 feet in the air by an infuriated Azazel who had on what looked to be a very expensive suit, the jacket of which was covered in slime.

"You skuzball!" roared Azazel. "This suit cost me two grand!"

"Really? Last time it was 3 grand." Mystique seemed completely unfazed by the scene in front of her.

"Raven," Azazel said turning on the charm. "So you _do_ live here. I didn't know you were in the habit of picking up strays. Or in his case," he turned his attention back to Toad. "Trash."

"What are you doing here Azazel?" Raven asked ignoring his comments.

"To see you. What else?" Azazel dropped Toad with an ungraceful thud and sauntered up to Mystique. "I'm allowed to, aren't I? Especially after you lied to me." The charm disappeared and was replaced by even more anger than he had just shown Toad.

"I can explain." Mystique pleaded. Kurt was amazed that she was actually scared.

"I don't want to hear it." Kurt could see the pain in Azazel's eyes. "Give me the box and I'm out of here."

"You're not even going to say hello to your son?" Raven tried cautiously.

Azazel paused for a moment before a smug look took over his face. "Actually, I will talk to him. I'm sure Kurt would _love_ to know what happened." Mystique paled.

"Wait a second, you're blue boy's dad?" Toad flinched when Azazel gave him a sideways glance.

"Yes, and she," Azazel pointed to Mystique, "is his mom." The entire Brotherhood, save for Wanda, were completely dumbfounded, their mouths hanging open, unable to say a word. At this Azazel smirked. "Apparently you still keep plenty of secrets." He said addressing Raven.

"I'll get your stupid box." Raven conceded. She turned around and trudged upstairs.

"So..." Kurt said after a moment. "What _did_ happen?"

"It's not that long of story, really. She lost you in the river, told me you had drowned, and maintained that lie for 17 years until I saw you on the news fighting a giant robot, of all things."

"Wait, she dropped you into a river?" Wanda blurted at Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt answered looking past his father. "But the Sentinel thing was months ago, why are you just showing up now?" Kurt asked turning back to Azazel.

"Because leaving the circus is the same as abruptly leaving any other job." said the man in question.

"Ha! No way, you work for the circus?" Toad laughed.

"Toad! Shut up!" Lance warned, fearful of Azazel's rath.

Azazel ignored both of them and continued, "On the bright side, I could adjust the tour schedule so that we would stop in Bayville. Took a while though." Azazel finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I understand now. What I don't understand is who that Marcus guy is. Does your circus just take in furry mutants or something?" Kurt wondered.

"Oh, no. Marcus is your brother." Kurt swore his brain stopped working. "Well, half brother."

Kurt beamed. "I have a brother?"

"Three actually, all half brothers. Two on my side, one on your mom's. You'll have to ask her if you want to know about Graydon."

"You rat!" Mystique shouted, coming into the room with a wooden box.

"Don't get mad at me. You haven't been transparent with either of us."

"Yeah, it's a thing called privacy!" Raven shoved the box into Azazel's waiting hand. "Get out!"

"You think you're stayin'?" Logan chastised. "Shield's been wanting to talk to you since the Sentinel attack."

"Well then they can come and get me themselves!" Raven stormed up the stairs.

"That's seriously your mom?" Toad questioned Kurt. Kurt gave him a look.

"Shut up, Toad."

Story Chapter Complete!

Why are my chapters so short? I'll try to make them longer.


	6. Small World

I keep finding mistakes in my previous chapters! Argh! Also, in case anyone was wondering, chapters 1 and 2 take place on a Friday, chapters 3-5 on Saturday, and this chapter on Sunday.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Everyone was outside watching a SHIELD helicopter land in front of the institute. It had taken some coercion from Azazel for Mystique to agree to turn herself in. When the chopper landed, three agents immediately rushed to Mystique and put her in handcuffs. Azazel walked along side them back to the chopper, having what appeared to be a rather snarky conversation with Raven.

"Didn't expect to see him here." Fury said as he walked up to where Logan was standing next to the Professor.

"You know Azazel?" inquired the Professor.

"You know how Shield found the backup for Operation Rebirth?"

"17 years ago, yeah." Logan answered.

"Azazel's the one who told us about it." Logan looked at Fury like he'd grown a second head. "Pretty sure he's the one who told Magneto about, too." Logan growled. "He's not all bad, though. He said had an idea on how to treat Cap."

"Oh yeah?" Logan said. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"You and me both. Anyway thanks for handing over Mystique."

"Our pleasure."

Kurt's attention was pulled from listening to Logan's conversation when Azazel walked up to him and started their own.

"Pretty swanky place. Reminds me of that castle Magneto used to have."

"Oh yeah!" Kurt realized. "You would totally know more about it."

"Know about what?" Kurt quickly informed Azazel about Rogue's dream concerning his unfortunate origins. "Right, that." Azazel looked away for a moment. "The truth is... that's where Magneto had his genectics lab."

Kurt's face turned a much lighter shade of blue. "Did he... did he experiment on me?" He was scared of the answer.

"Because I asked him to."

"What?" Kurt almost fell over.

"Your mother told you about my enemies, what their blood does. I asked Magneto to see if he could make you immune. But I didn't tell Raven. That's why she lied to me. She didn't want..." Kurt simply stared at his father. "She was scared I would try again. To... change you."

"But you were trying to protect me, weren't you?" Kurt hesitated.

"Of course! You don't know this, thank goodness, but that stuff _hurts_!" Azazel had already taken off his slime stained jacket, so all he had to do was roll up his sleeve to reveal a large, splatter-shaped burn scar just above his elbow. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw it.

"Right. So," Kurt said, desperate to change the subject. "You said I have two half brothers. I've already met Marcus, tell me about the other one."

"Oh, sure." Azazel rolled his sleeve back down. "His name is Nils. He's actually younger than you, almost 12. He has a mutant appearance, you know, fur and fangs and everything. But his powers haven't manifested yet, and until they do, I want him to have as stable an environment as possible, so he's actually living with my sister in-."

"Sister? I have an aunt?" Kurt interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah, along with a cousin and two uncles, my brother and brother-in-law."

"Seriously? My family's bigger than I thought it would be. This is so cool!"

"I'll be sure to introduce you to them, then." Azazel chuckled.

"That would be awesome! I've gotta tell Rogue!"

"Tell me what?" Rogue asked walking up.

"Our family is so big, Rogue."

"Wait, 'our'?" Azazel asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you don't know?" Kurt continued at his father's confused look. "Mystique adopted Rogue when she was little."

"Course she didn't raise me." Rogue added. "That responsibility went to Irene."

"Destiny?" Azazel couldn't hide his surprise.

"Destiny?" Kurt echoed.

"Yeah, Raven and I call her that because her mutant power is to see bits and pieces of the future."

"Irene's a mutant?" It was Rogue's turn to be surprised. "I never knew."

"And she can really see the future?" Kurt wondered.

Azazel nodded. "She's made all kinds of predictions. From small things like when it would rain to the fate of the whole world."

"Whoa." Kurt breathed. "That's so cool. Isn't it, Rogue?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rogue didn't seem that enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?"

"What if she saw it coming? My powers, I mean. Everything that happened with Apocalypse. What if that's the only reason Mystique even adopted me?"

"Rogue, that's crazy. Tell her it's crazy." Kurt turned to Azazel for backup.

"Honestly?" Azazel looked uneasy. "I wouldn't put it past her."

"See? All she ever did was use me!" Rogue fumed. Before either Kurt or Azazel could say something, she ran off into the mansion. Kurt was about to follow her when Azazel spoke.

"Let her go. She needs time to come terms with this possibility."

Kurt paused. "Yeah, okay. I'll check on her later though."

"In the mean time, do you think you could help me with something?"

"Of course!" Kurt beamed.

"Good, because I could use the support."

"Just let me ask if it's okay." Kurt teleported to where Logan and the Professor were still talking with Fury. "Azazel asked me to help him out with something. Can I please go?" Kurt implored them.

"Fine." Logan conceded, apprehensive. "But be back before dinner."

"You got it!" Kurt gave a thumbs up and teleported back to Azazel. "I'm all yours."

"Great! But I'll drive." And with that, Azazel grabbed his son's shoulder and teleported them back to the circus.

"You're a teleporter?" Kurt was in utter shock.

"I didn't tell you that?" Azazel asked jokingly.

"No!" Kurt's yell got the attention of a mysterious figure hiding in the shadows.

"You're late." Marcus said as he stepped into the light. He was wearing faded jeans, a grey t-shirt, a green leather jacket, and a pair of lace-up boots.

"I was busy." Azazel defended.

"What happened to your jacket?"

"Don't ask."

"Wait, what are we late for?" Kurt inquired.

"Lunch date." Marcus answered simply. "But it's okay that you're late. Uncle Ophis still isn't ready."

"I'm ready now!" came a loud voice. Kurt took a step back as a man the same size as Juggernaut came jogging into view. He had sandy colored fur, pointed ears, fangs, a lion-like tail, and his legs were the same odd shape as Kurt's. He had on a lavender polo shirt and tailored brown trousers. "I'm here and ready, so let's go. Who's this?" Ophis pointed at Kurt.

"Kurt." Azazel answered. Ophis' expression didn't change. "The one I had with Raven." Still no change. "The one who was on the news." Nothing. "Fighting the giant robot?"

"Oh!" Ophis said at last. "The teleporter!"

"Yes!" Azazel shouted, exasperated.

"Can we go now?" Marcus asked impatiently.

"Yes." Azazel sighed. He grabbed a hand from each of his sons and laced his tail with his brother's, and with a BAMF they disappeared from the parking lot and reappeared atop Look Out Point. Kurt did a double take of what he saw. Amanda was sitting on checkered blanket next to a picnic basket.

"Amanda?" Kurt gasped.

"Kurt?" She responded, just as surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She said, standing up.

"I thought you said she would come." Azazel whispered to his brother.

"I said I would ask." Ophis whispered back.

"Amanda," Kurt began, "This my father, uncle, and half brother." He pointed to them in turn.

"Your father?" Amanda stared at Kurt in disbelief.

"But my mom said he..."

"He what?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll tell it." Azazel offered. When no one stopped him, he continued. "The person we were _supposed _to meet up here, was Margali Szardos. Now, apparently, Margali Sefton. She grew up in the circus with me and Ophis."

"Her mother was the fortune teller." Amanda added.

"Yeah, everyone called her Madame Szardos. She took me, Ophis, and our sister, Ginniyeh, in when we were kids living in the woods. She raised us alongside her own children, Margali... and her brother, Stephen." Azazel paused and Ophis looked down.

"My mom told me about my uncle." Amanda explained. "She told me that he died." She looked at Azazel. "And that it was your fault."

"No way." Kurt doubted.

"It's true." Azazel admited.

"What?" Kurt breathed.

"You know those people, the ones after me?"

"They killed him?"

"Yeah." Azazel averted his gaze. "For helping me."

"That must be why my mom doesn't want me around Kurt." Amanda explained. "She realized you guys' connection. And she didn't want what happened to my uncle to happen to me."

"I can't blame her. I'd do the same thing her place."

Kurt was about to say something when his own uncle beat him to it. "Anyway... it'd be a shame to let the food go to waste, so let's sit down and eat."

Everyone silently agreed and sat down to begin enjoying their lunch. Azazel told Amanda what her uncle was like when he was alive, and she and Kurt told him about their first date.

"Oh, man. Rock-raptors are the worst." Azazel complained.

"Wait, you know about those things?"

Azazel realized his blunder. "Um... the truth is... Ophis?" Ophis just looked at him like 'You got yourself into this mess'. "The truth is that's our home dimension."

"What?" Kurt's head spun.

"You mean you're not from Earth?" Amanda asked.

"You're not human? I'm not human?" Kurt began yelling.

"No, no. You're half human. So is Marcus, and Nils." Azazel comforted. "But, yeah. Ophis, Ginniyeh, and I are part of a species called the Neyaphem. We used to live in that other dimension, known as Brimstone."

"I can see why you left." Kurt noted.

"The whole dimension isn't like what you saw." Ophis stressed. "It has oceans and forests. The part you saw is a place we call the Burning Scar."

Azazel continued, "It's basically our version of the Grand Canyon. Only filled with lava, and rock-raptors."

"So there are other, less hostile areas?" Kurt wondered.

"Plenty."

"Then why _did_ you leave?"

"The Cheyarafim." Ophis hissed.

"The who?"

"The people who want me dead. They invaded our homeland, laid waste to it. The Neyaphem that survived fled here to Earth. And the Cheyaraphim followed us."

"But why are they after you specifically?"

"Because he is the chosen heir." Ophis explained.

"The what?" Amanda asked.

"In our world, there're these creatures called Bamfs. They chose the next Neyaphem ruler."

"And they chose me." Azazel growled.

"And once the heir is chosen, that's that. Nothing can change it." Ophis continued.

"Unless they die. Then a new heir is chosen."

"But the Bamfs are still in Brimstone. And the Neyaphem are here, on Earth. If Azazel dies, a new heir cannot be chosen. And all hope to reclaim our home..."

"Dies with me." Azazel finished.

Story Chapter Complete!

Things are getting serious! I love this story so much! And I'm the one writing it!


	7. Bigger Brothers

This chapter contains the first reason why this fic is rated T. XD

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Kurt was at a loss. But before he could begin processing the new information, the ground was rocked by a gigantic explosion in town. Everyone ran to the railing to get a better look.

"What was that?" Ophis asked.

"An explosion." Azazel remarked.

"I know that! But what caused it?"

"It looks like it was the gas station on 5th street." Amanda pointed toward the column of smoke that was rising into the air.

"People could be hurt. We have to go help!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Take Ophis and Marcus with you." Azazel instructed. "I'll take Amanda home and meet you there." With a quick nod, Kurt grabbed his brother and uncle, and teleported from Look Out Point to across the street from the gas station.

"Juggernaut?" Kurt yelled. The man in question was making a b-line for the institute. Police cars smashed and turned over in his wake. Kurt turned to his uncle. "You gotta stop him!"

"Me?" Ophis asked.

"You're the only one big enough!"

"Well alright then." Ophis took off at top speed after Juggernaut and slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Juggernaut pushed Ophis off of him and stood up.

"No one stops me!" He yelled.

"Yeah, well, I just _did_." With that the fists started flying. Kurt took a moment to send a mental message to the Professor.

_"Professor! Juggernaut is in Bayville, wrecking the place!" _The Professor's reply came swiftly.

_"I know, Kurt. We're on our way."_

Kurt looked up at his brother. "We got to get the civilians out of harm's way!" Marcus nodded and Kurt teleported them in front of where Juggernaut and Ophis were gradually inching toward the mansion.

Kurt had just teleported the last of the bystanders to safety when the X-van pulled up. Out stepped Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Peter, and Logan.

"What is that?" Scott yelled, indicating the large, furred mutant that was wailing on Juggernaut.

"My uncle." Kurt proclaimed proudly.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Scott bent forward slightly, and let his arms hang limply in front of him.

"It seems you and your kin have things handled." Peter complimented.

"Yeah, but he can't fight Juggernaut forever." Kitty interjected. "We gotta get his helmet off!"

"Cyclops, Colossus, separate those two." Logan ordered, "Shadowcat, Iceman, immobilize Juggernaut. Nightcrawler, get the helmet. Jean, be ready with a psychic blast." Everyone immediately did what they were told. Cyclops fired a beam in between the two brawlers, and Colossus pulled Ophis out of the way. Kitty then phased Juggernaut's legs into the street, and Bobby froze his arms in place. Kurt teleported onto Juggernaut's head to unlatch his helmet. But he couldn't.

"The latches! They're gone!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Like my new helmet?" Juggernaut broke through the ice and concrete easily. He grabbed Kurt and threw him into the air. There was a BAMF and Kurt found himself back on the ground, his father behind him. Marcus came running up to them.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Azazel remarked. Ophis had resumed his barrage of punches to Juggernaut's body, this time joined by Colossus.

"We're doomed! We can't get Juggernaut's helmet off, which means Jean can't knock him out with a psychic blast, and there's no other way to stop him!" Kurt rambled, panicing.

"Kurt, calm down." Azazel soothed. "Just because the path is blocked, doesn't mean you can't climb a tree."

"What?"

"It's an old Neyaphem saying. It means there's always another way." Azazel turned to his other son. "Marcus, I need you and Kurt to get everyone at least 10 feet away from Redcap over there." He said jabbing a thumb toward Juggernaut.

"You're not got going to take him on _alone_, are you?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Don't you remember? I took down Wolverine in two seconds flat." Then it dawned on Kurt just what exactly Azazel's plan was. He teleported to Colossus and teleported them both out of the way.

"Everybody fall back!" Kurt yelled to his teammates. They all turned to look at him.

"What? Why?" Bobby complained.

"Because I'm knocking this tower _down_!" Azazel declared, teleporting onto Juggernaut's back. Ophis immediately withdrew from the battle and took Bobby and Scott with him. Seeing this, everyone else followed his lead and got back. Azazel then threw the switch. A huge, golden pulse of energy surged from his body and engulfed the area around him before dissipating. The X-Men looked on in awe as they saw Juggernaut effectively _stopped_. Azazel had paralyzed him the same way he had Wolverine just days before.

"Impressive work." Professor X praised as he rolled up to the immobilized super villain. Fury and several SHIELD agents coming past him to outfit Juggernaut with only the latest in power-negating restraints.

"You really _do_ have flair for the dramatic, Azazel." Fury commented. Azazel simply bowed, with a giant smirk on his face. "You mind helping us get him in the transport?" Fury pointed to what looked like a fort on wheels.

"But of course." Azazel responded as if he did this everyday. He teleported his defeated opponent into the vehicle and returned to his brother's side. "You want a big galoot while we're at it?" Azazel reached up and patted Ophis' shoulder jokingly. Ophis just gently pushed him over. Fury rolled his eyes, got into the transport, and signaled to his people to move out. Azazel laughed as he picked himself up off the ground.

"If you're done messin' around, you wanna help us clean up?" Wolverine asked the two Neyaphem.

"Do I _want_ to? No." Logan glared at Azazel. "But something tells me we don't have a choice."

Everyone began cleaning up as onlookers and the local authorities gathered at the scene. Logan and the Professor went to talk to the authorities and quell any fears. While the X-Men piled all the rubble together, Ophis started humming. No one payed it any mind, until the Professor came over to Azazel.

"I'm surprised you're brother would be humming 'The Old Grey Mare'." He said.

"Yeeaaahh," Azazel said, taking out his cellphone, "That's not what he's humming." As if on cue, Ophis began singing.

"Great green gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts, mutilated monkey meat, deep fried flamingo feet, fresh peeled eyeballs floating in a pool of blood, and me without my spooooon."

Azazel took a picture of the Professor's horrified and shocked expression. He looked at the image and began laughing. He held the phone so that the Professor could see.

"Look at your face! That's _priceless_!" Azazel managed between fits of laughter. The Professor simply rolled away whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose. Azazel walked after him. "Oh, come on! It's funny!"

"I appreciate your help in subduing-"

"Pretty sure I did most of the subduing."

"Subduing my brother, but-"

"Brother? You're kidding?" The Professor turned to face Azazel.

"_But_ I would also appreciate it if you were to delete that picture, _and_ keep _your_ brother from singing such vulgar songs in front of children."

"First of all, you have _no_ sense of humor. Second of all, Ophis learned that song _from_ children. And _third_... that guy was really your brother?"

The Professor sighed. "Yes, my half brother. But my point-"

"Maternal or paternal?"

"Maternal. Now-"

"Younger or older?"

"Younger, but-"

"You know, that's funny."

"What is?"

"We're both big brothers, but they're the _bigger_ brothers." Azazel chuckled. The Professor sighed again and rolled away.

Story Chapter Complete!

Humor galore! I gotta get it in now, because things are gonna get more intense from here on out.


	8. What Is Best

I would love it you could leave a review or something to let me know that more than 3 people actually read this.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

The clean up of Juggernaut's mess went smoothly, and the trip back to the institute was quick. Especially for a teleporter. Azazel had teleported his sons and brother to the mansion, so Kurt could give them a tour. By the time the other X-Men had returned, they were already in the lower levels.

"And this..." Kurt said as the doors opened, "is the Danger Room. It's where the X-Men train for missions."

"I was right." Azazel commented. "This place _is_ swanky."

"I like that it's big. I can actually fit through doors." Ophis admired.

"Bit over the top if you ask me." Marcus muttered.

"Marcus, what's going on with you?" Azazel turned to his oldest son, concern in his voice. "Ever since we arrived in Bayville, you've been all moody. I get it's different from-"

"It's not the town!" Marcus interrupted. "It's _this_. This place. Kurt's 6 years younger than me and he's already living in a mansion."

"Yeah, but it's not like it's _my_ mansion." Kurt defended.

"That's not what I meant." Marcus rubbed his face.

"Then what do you mean?" Azazel inquired.

"His home... his _life_..." Marcus looked away, "it's so much _better_ than ours." Kurt's face fell, as did his father's to a lesser degree. "He hasn't had to deal with anger and fear and mobs. His life is bloody perfect!"

"You're wrong!" Kurt burst. "I've had to deal with all of that! My whole life, just like you. Heck, the day I met Azazel I was almost mobbed at school. My image inducer broke and everyone saw me as I am. They looked at me with so much fear and..." Kurt looked down, "and hatred." His family looked at him with compassion and empathy and... confusion.

"What's an image inducer?" Ophis asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Kurt cheered up instantly. "I haven't showed you guys. You're gonna love it. Wait right here." Kurt teleported away and was back a second later. He held in his hand a wristwatch. He turned it on, and his blue, furry exterior was replaced by a normal looking teenager. His face fell again when he saw his family's reaction.

"What?" Ophis breathed. Marcus had an 'I was right' look on his face. Azazel looked like he was going to scream. He grabbed Kurt's wrist.

"What is this?" Azazel boomed. "Who gave this to you? Who told you that you have to hide?"

"I don't-" Kurt froze. His father ripped the watch of his wrist in anger.

"You don't have to hide!" Azazel continued to yell. "If people have a problem with the way you look, then it's _their_ problem!"

"What is going on in here?" Professor Xavier came into the Danger Room in utter disbelief.

"Did you give this to him?" Azazel held up the inducer. "Did you tell him that he has to _hide_?"

"Yes." The Professor replied calmly. "It's for his own safety. You of all people know there are those out there who would not except him as he is."

"So _he_ has to be the one change?" Azazel roared. "_He_ has to conform to a society that doesn't even _want_ him?" Kurt retreated a few steps. "He is who he's meant to be. Nothing more, nothing less." Azazel's voice softened as he turned to Kurt. "You don't have to change. If people can't except you, as you are, then they're the ones who need to change." Kurt looked up at his father with admiration.

"I agree with you, _but_," the Professor asserted, "right now that just isn't practical."

"_Practical_?" Azazel spun back toward the the Professor. "_Practical_?" He repeated. "What's practical about hiding who you are and living in fear?" Marcus and Ophis stood behind Azazel, their arms crossed. "What other lies have you told these kids?"

"You'd be surprised." Kurt chimed in.

"Kurt, please," the Professor implored the boy, "now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time!" Kurt went on. "You've kept secrets and lied to us, to me, since I got here! I thought this place would be better..."

"Kurt, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to keep you safe."

"But not happy." Azazel chided. The Professor glared at the red man. "You think you know better, that you _are_ better, but you're not. You're just like the rest of us. Figuring it out as you go, never knowing for sure if you're doing the right thing. Well this time, you were _wrong_." Azazel brushed past the Professor and out the door into the hallway, followed closely by his brother and sons.

Kurt accompanied his family to the foyer and immediately started groaning.

"Why did I _say_ that? The Professor is gonna be so mad!"

"Kurt, relax." His uncle comforted. "Just because it breathes fire doesn't mean it's a dragon."

"What?" Kurt cocked his head.

"It's another Neyaphem saying. It means that not all _perceived_ dangers are _actual_ dangers." Azazel explained.

"Yeah." Ophis added. "What would he even do to you?"

"He-" Kurt thought a moment. "I _don't_ _know_. I mean, I'm _already_ on probation, so what else is there for him to do?"

"Isn't this a school?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt replied, confused.

"Doesn't that mean you could get expelled?" Kurt's face paled.

"The Professor wouldn't do that." Azazel opposed. "I'm sure he has your best interests at heart. He wouldn't kick you out on the street."

"Weren't you just yelling at him for going _against_ what's best for me?" Kurt questioned.

"That's because he did. _Unknowingly_. People like him, who look normal, don't get what it's like to look this way. They don't know what we go through everyday. I _genuinely_ believe that he wants what's best for you, but I also believe that he's going about it the _wrong_ _way_."

"That much was obvious." The Professor said as he rolled out of the elevator.

"Professor, I am _so_ sorry!" Kurt lamented.

"There's no need to apologize, Kurt. You're both right." The Professor looked to Azazel. "I've kept too many things hidden. Including Kurt himself." He turned back to Kurt. "I hope that you can forgive me."

"Of course." Kurt beamed.

"Does this mean you're going to where this _thing_," Azazel indicated the inducer still in his hand, "to school tomorrow?"

"No." Kurt declared. "I don't think I will."

Story Chapter Complete!

My chapters are still so short! Also, I hate typing on my phone because for some reason it keeps wanting to put everything in italics. Anyway, next chapter Kurt goes back to school.


	9. Little Things

Kurt's going back to school! After a weekend of no inducer, he's not stopping now. What lies in store?

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Once again, it wasn't Kurt's alarm clock that awoke him, but instead his own anticipation. Today was Monday and Kurt's return to Bayville High. He jumped out of bed, got dressed, and teleported down to the kitchen. His alarm went off the second he was gone.

In the kitchen, Kurt found Ororo and Jean making breakfast. He sat down at the table as the conversation started.

"You're up early." Storm remarked.

"Couldn't sleep." Kurt replied. "I'm too excited."

"Excited?" Jean marveled. "To go to school _without_ your image inducer?"

"A week ago you would have been terrified of the very thought." Storm mused.

"Yeah, but after talking to my dad, I realized I was just lying to _myself_." Jean and Ororo both stopped what they were doing and looked at Kurt. "What?"

"You called him your dad." Jean began. "Before you called Azazel by his name."

"Yeah, but he's my dad. I should refer to him as such, right?"

"But you call Mystique by her name, even though she's your mother."

"Barely." Kurt scoffed. "Azazel's been _way_ more of a parent. He... gets it." Jean was about to say something else when Azazel himself teleported into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Storm jested.

"You guys were talking about me? All good things, I hope." Azazel grinned, showing off his teeth.

"Of course." Kurt assured him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, isn't your first show today?" Jean asked.

"It's not until tonight. Besides," Azazel sat down next to Kurt. "I've got an hour to kill before anyone else wakes up."

"You think you could see me off at school?" Kurt smiled wickedly. "The looks on everyone's faces would be _epic_!" Jean and Storm exchanged concerned looks themselves.

"Nah, wouldn't want to cause a panic. Or worse..." Azazel smirked. "Religious protesting." Kurt smiled at what was obviously a joke. To bad it wasn't obvious to the other people in the room.

"I certainly hope not!" Storm chastised. "That would cause far too much trouble for us."

"I know, that's why I said it." Azazel sassed. Storm gave him a warning look. "Well..." Azazel continued, "I'll see you after school Kurt." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" Kurt raced after him into the hallway. Azazel stopped walking and turned around. "You really inspired me with what you said yesterday. I know that _I'm_ not the problem."

"Yeah," Azazel hesitated, "but that doesn't mean nobody's going to mess with you."

"I know, but I'll have my friends with me. For backup."

"Okay... but if you find yourself alone and cornered, get out. Don't do anything stupid. Just _get out_."

"Okay." Kurt promised.

"I'll see you later." Azazel tossled Kurt's hair. "And if you want, come by and see the show. It starts at 7. I'll save you a seat."

Kurt didn't pay attention to anything that morning. Not even to the stares and whispers of his human classmates. All he could think about was going to the circus at 7.

It wasn't until lunch that he was broken from his thoughts. He was sitting outside with Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, and Peter, who, despite his size, was actually the same age as Kurt. Amanda came by with her tray of food and sat down.

"So..." Amanda tried to ease into the subject. "That was pretty intense, yesterday."

"What was?" Kurt didn't realize what she was talking about.

"All the things you learned, you know, about your family, where they _come from_."

"Oh right. That." Kurt went back into his thoughts, but only for a moment.

"You mean like Kurt's heritage?" Amara wondered. Kurt and Amanda recounted their picnic the day before.

"Whoa." Bobby coughed.

"No way." Tabitha chuckled in disbelief.

"So the dimension you pass through when you teleport," Kitty considered, "is actually your dad's home dimension?"

"Uh huh." Kurt nodded.

"Wow. That's like... wow." Kitty was speechless.

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty cool... until you get to the stuff about..." Kurt paused.

"Being forced from their home?" Peter finished.

"Yeah." Kurt looked down.

"Hey," Kitty said, coming out of her own thoughts. "Could you meet me by Forge's old lab after school?" She asked Kurt.

"Sure, why?" Kurt inquired.

"I'll tell you then."

Now Kurt had something else to occupy his mind instead of schoolwork. Again, he didn't pay any attention to his classes or classmates. When the final bell rang he hurried to the old lab and found Kitty standing in front of the door.

"Okay, so you know how Forge, like, made that thing that improved your teleporting but left portals to the other dimension open?" Kitty began immediately upon seeing Kurt. "And all those lizard things came out and, like, totally trashed the dance?" Kurt nodded. "Well..." Kitty reached behind one of the storage boxes. "I think this little guy came through, too." She held in her arms a small, purple dragon, about the size of a house cat.

"Kitty!" Kurt yelped.

"Now before you get your tail all in a twist, let me explain. I found him in here _2 months_ after the dance. I think he was eating the rats or something. Anyway, he was totally terrified, and he's so small... I couldn't let Forge send him back with all those big, nasty monsters, you know? So I just sorta, kept him." Kurt looked at her incredulously. "_But_, since your dad is actually _from_ that dimension, he'll totally know what to do with Lockheed."

"Lockheed?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was printed on the box I found him in." Kitty explained as Lockheed climbed onto her shoulders.

"You know that's the name of the company that made the Blackbird, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Now come on! I'm sure you dad can tell us loads of stuff about him." Kitty grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him out of the lab.

When they returned to the mansion they explained the little dragon's presence and it's connection to Azazel, and were met with skepticism and disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Scott exclaimed, putting a hand to his face.

"This thing _can't_ be a dragon. It's too small." Bobby doubted. Just then Beast and Azazel came into the room, in the middle of their own conversation.

"...Well 'the course of true love never did run smooth'." Mr. McCoy said.

"And 'brevity is the soul of wit'." Azazel retorted. "Now enough of your bardolatry. It's _annoying_." Azazel stopped when he saw the creature on Kitty's shoulders. "Where did you get _a dragon_?" He all but yelled.

"Told you he's a dragon." Kitty smirked at Bobby.

Kurt told Azazel how the dragon had been found and afterwards Azazel took in a tired, but somewhat relieved, breath. "Well, I guess that's it then. So, Kitty, you given him a name?"

"Lockheed." She said proudly. "Wait does this mean I can keep him?"

"I don't know." Logan said apprehensively. "Taking in a baby dragon might not be such a good idea."

"He's not a baby." Azazel walked over to where Lockheed was now sitting on a table, and gently lifted up his chin. "You see the hexagonal grouping of scales under his chin and the number of lines on his horns? That means he's a fully grown male. Probably already has a mate."

"But he's so small." Bobby held. "Aren't dragons supposed to huge, fire-breathing monsters?"

"On Earth, maybe." Azazel replied. "But on Brimstone, dragons come in the same range of sizes as cats do here on Earth. They can be as big as tigers, or as small as house cats, like Lockheed. They're usually kept as pets, but their incredibly intelligent. I remember my mother had a little orange one, and he could find food no matter where we hid it and..." Azazel trailed off as his expression became more solemn.

Azazel immediately shook it off. "I think it's great that you found him." He said much more chipper. "He needs a new home now, and what better place than a place this big? Speaking of big," He turned to Kurt and handed him 4 pieces of paper. "These are tickets for tonight's show. I wanted to give them to Margali but she said no." Azazel made an annoyed face. "Well, I hope to see you there. And with that said and done, I'm off." Azazel teleported away, leaving everyone perplexed, stunned, and a little bit concerned.

Story Chapter Complete!

I just noticed that my longer chapters tend to be the ones with the really heavy, emotional stuff or humor. Go figure.


	10. Thin Line

"I am in a mood. I need to get something done."

I love Kung Fu Panda. I might write a fic for it someday. But today is not that day! Because the kind of mood I'm in is a 'I'm gonna write as much as I can' kinda mood. Also, chapter _freaking_ 10! Yes! This is the most I've written out a story. EVER. Fan fic or otherwise.

I feel good about this.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Kurt was given 4 tickets, but he had no idea who to take with him. Jean declined, stating that the last time she went to a circus she ended up being mind-controlled. Scott declined to go without Jean. Beast had informed Kurt that he and the Professor had some work to do on Cerebro. Storm and Logan were to lead a night stealth training session for the younger students. And Rogue said no. That left Kitty, Peter, and Gambit.

"Like I'd be caught dead at a place like that."

That left Kitty and Peter. Which meant that Kurt had and extra ticket... and a girlfriend. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of Amanda sooner. One quick call and they would meet her there. They were ready to go when...

"Kurt, I must insist that you where your inducer." The Professor nagged. Kurt groaned for the third time and rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was already decided that I'm not going to wear it anymore." Kurt grumbled.

"Actually, I'm gonna have to agree with him." Kurt spun around to see his father standing in the doorway. He wore black-dyed jeans and a grey t-shirt that read 'IT'S FUNNY HOW YOU THINK I'M LISTENING' in big, white letters. "After all, we can't have you _stealing the show_, now can we?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, okay." He consented. The Professor gave Azazel a discontented look.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" The Professor asked, suspicious.

"Picking up my adoring fans, what else?" Azazel retorted.

"Shouldn't you be at the circus? You are _in it_, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but my act isn't until the end."

"You're in the finale?" Kitty squealed.

"Um, _duh_." Azazel affirmed.

"That is so cool!" Kurt beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's go!" Azazel took Peter hand, Kitty's hand and linked his tail with Kurt's. Then teleported them all to in front of the big top tent before the Professor could get another word out.

Kurt's image inducer was on and he blended into the crowd seamlessly. His jeans and t-shirt mirroring his father's. Only his didn't have a snarky decal. Kitty had on a pink crop-top over a lavender tank with plain white pants. Peter wore a simple blue shirt and shorts.

"Kurt! Kitty! Over here!" Amanda came running up to them. She was wearing a breezy, yellow sundress. "It's so nice out tonight. I love springtime."

"I don't." Peter sneezed. "Too much pollen." The others laughed. Just then, a loud speaker came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came the announcemer, "please make your way to the big top. The show is about to begin!"

"That's my cue." Azazel smiled. "See you kids after the show!" And he teleported off to get ready. They made their way into the tent and sat down about halfway up the bleachers. The lights dimmed and the show began.

A man in an extravagant suit and hat walked to the center of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Getmann Family Traveling Circus! We have quite the show for you tonight, so sit back, grab some popcorn, and prepare to be amazed!" The ringmaster retreated backstage and a small car came out, and out of the car, came clowns.

"Clowns? Seriously?" Kitty scoffed. "That is, like, _so_ old school."

"But it is not circus without clowns." Peter remarked.

"Shhhh!" Amanda shushed from beside them.

The clowns were doing all manner of crazy things, from throwing pies at each other, to accidentally setting things on fire. The crowd roared with laughter. After the clowns had cleaned up their mess (in a truly hilarious fashion), Marcus came into the ring dressed up like a boxer, with a championship belt and everything. He flexed and posed as the ringmaster chimed, "Straight from Middle Earth, an unassuming young lad with unmatchable strength!" He continued his monologue as the clowns began throwing all sorts of objects at Marcus.

Bricks, logs, pies, were all smashed to bits with a single punch each. The crowd marveled at the spectacle before them. Eventually the clowns ran out of things to throw, and tried, in vain, to pick up their car. Marcus walked over and lifted it, one-handed, as if it were a basket of flowers. Kurt found himself uttering a surprised 'whoa' along with the rest of the audience. The clowns all climbed up Marcus like a tree, and jumped back into their car as Marcus, two-handed this time, carried it out of the ring.

After Marcus and the clowns were gone, a beautiful woman with tan skin and brown hair walked into the ring. She was dressed like a zookeeper, a sexy zookeeper. The ringmaster began again, "From the very heart of Spain comes the one and only Conchita Cardoso, tamer of beasts!" The woman cracked her whip and 3 elephants, 2 tigers, a lion, and a lioness came forth into the ring. She had them perform tricks. The elephants stood on their hind legs while carrying hoops that the tigers jumped through, some as high as 6 feet off the ground. The lions jumped from platform to platform, some so small you could scarcely lay a plate on it. She cracked her whip again and all the animals left the ring.

She took a bow, but then a thunderous roar sounded from the shadows. Out stepped Ophis, walking on all fours he stalked around the edge of the ring, growling and glaring at the beast tamer. She cracked her whip, daring him to come closer. He pounced, but she combat-rolled out of the way at the last second. She cracked her whip and it made contact with his shoulder. He roared in pain. Kurt had to remind himself that it was all just an act.

Ophis swung a huge hand at his opponent and she dodged it. He pounced again, and this time she jumped up onto his back. She rapped her whip around his throat and pulled as hard as she could. Ophis closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground.

The beast tamer whistled and the elephants came to drag Ophis away. Kurt couldn't take it, he excused himself and made his outside. It took him a few minutes to find his uncle, but before he could call out, the Spaniard stopped right in front of him.

"You can't be back here! Performers only!" She barked.

"It's okay, Chita. Let him pass." Ophis smiled at Kurt. "He's the other nephew of mine I was telling you about." She stood aside, and Kurt ran to his uncle.

"Are you okay?" Kurt worried.

"I'm fine, Kurt. It's just an act. Conchita would never hurt me."

"Not even to save my own life." Conchita vowed.

"Aw, you're sweet." Ophis gushed. Conchita blushed. Kurt was confused.

"Wait, are you two... dating?" Kurt puzzled.

"Well, yeah. You think I would let her whip me if we weren't?" Ophis joked. "Now get back to your seat! Trust me, you don't want to miss your dad." Ophis shooed Kurt and he returned to his friends just as the knife thrower was finishing up.

"Kurt! You missed the cannon!" Peter whispered.

"Shhhh!" Amanda ordered. Both boys flinched and fell silent. The lights went out, leaving the entire tent in total darkness. When the light returned the stage and trapeze riggings were made to look like a ship. The ringmaster once again appeared in the center of the ring.

"Who here likes pirates?" The ringmaster inquired. Several people in the audience cheered. "Who here likes _demons?" The crowd descended into a confused murmur. "Today, I present to you, the ruler of La Isla Des Demonas, the true scourge of the 7 seas," he paused for dramatic effect. "El Diablo Capitán!"_

An inhuman sound was heard from high above, and Azazel dropped down, only to narrowly grab a rope and swing up to what looked to be the crows nest. He had changed clothes and was now wearing dark red pants, no shirt, a long black jacket with a large collar and gold accents with matching boots and hat. He had large black belt to which was fastened two, thin swords. He really did look like a pirate.

Azazel laughed maniacally as other acrobatic pirates joined him on the riggings. They danced through the air with the grace of birds. Until one of the pirates, one dressed in silver and grey, removed his jacket to reveal large, white, feathered wings. He charged toward Azazel, sword drawn. Azazel drew his own swords, and parried the attack. An intense sword battle ensued, the two men jumping and swinging all over the set. The angelic man lunged toward Azazel, only for Azazel to dodge. The angel's sword plunged into the chest of another acrobat. His dramatic display of death made it known that he was not really injured. Azazel, enraged, tackled the angel and drove his own swords into his enemy's wings, pinning him to the deck. Azazel then raised a clawed hand and brought it down, slashing across the angel's face. Azazel withdrew his swords and lifted one high into the air, in bitter victory.

The audience was silent as the lights went out once again. Kurt had forgotten how to breathe.

Story Chapter Complete!

Whew! That was taxing. I'm trying to add more description to my story. Let me know if I did okay. I don't know what I'm going to do next chapter. I guess we'll all have to wait and see.


	11. Tea

Okay, so I just found out that D and D fan fiction is a thing on here and I think that's just AWESOME! I love D and D! I'm gonna write a fic for that, no doubt. Just not today. Probably.

Also, why does it not want to display ampersands?

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

"Thank you." The ringmaster crowed. "Thank you all for coming to see us opening night. We'll be here for 2 weeks, and we'll be doing 3 shows a day, at 9, 2, and 7. Come back and see us again! We'd love to have you!"

The audience poured from the stands and out into the night air. Kurt was still reeling from the last act. Seeing his father stab someone, even if it was just pretend, left what was sure to be a lasting impression. His friends didn't seem to feed that way. Kitty and Peter walked chatting about how 'life-like' some of the acts were. Amanda didn't seem that interested in the show at all.

"Amanda? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, no, it's just that..." Amanda hesitated. "Azazel said that my grandmother is still with the circus, and I wanted to meet her."

"Well then, let's go!" Kitty chimed in.

"No, I... I want to do this by myself." Amanda stated.

"Okay, if you're sure." Kurt consented. Amanda smiled, gave Kurt a hug and ran off.

"Hey, you guys," Kurt started, "I'm gonna go see my family, too."

"Yeah, okay, Kurt. We'll see you later." Kitty agreed. She and Peter walked over to the concessions stand leaving Kurt by himself. He wandered around until he heard a familiar voice. He stopped and peeked around the corner. The ringmaster was talking to Ophis, Marcus and Azazel.

"My father didn't build this circus from the ground up so you _freaks_ could scare off the customers!" He ranted.

"What are talking about? They _cheered_ when I was dragged out of ring." Ophis remarked.

"Yeah but did they cheer when you lifted up that car?" He pointed at Marcus.

"They probably thought it was fake." Marcus ventured.

"Or when you _killed the angel_?" The ringmaster turned to Azazel.

"It's not my fault they don't appreciate art." Azazel retorted.

"I did you a favor by bringing my circus to this town, and you think you can do whatever you want?" The ringmaster fumed.

"What's that thing you're always telling the customers?" Azazel quizzed. "'We're not all Getmanns but we're all family' or something."

"That applies to _human_ employees _only_. Not you freaks."

'_Good_.' Kurt thought. '_I wouldn't want be in your family anyway_.' The ringmaster huffed off, leaving the Neyaphem by themselves. Kurt was about to join them when Ophis began talking.

"That aside, we need to talk about our plan."

"It's a bad plan." Azazel deadpanned.

"Kurt told us that there's a way to return to Brimstone. We can't just ignore that!"

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm just saying, that your plan to gather the remaining Neyaphem here on Earth, who probably number less than 200, and bring them to Brimstone to try and overthrow the Cheyarafim, who number upwards of 2000, is a really bad plan."

"He's got you there." Marcus added.

"Then we ask the X-Men for help. They are immune to Cheyarafim blood." Ophis offered.

"Are you kidding?" Azazel scoffed. "Do you really think they would go to war with us? They're trying to avoid a war of their own!"

"We can't sit back and do nothing! That's all we've ever done for the past _37 years_!"

"First, it's only been 36. Second, you barely even remember Brimstone. You were _5_ when we left."

"And you were 9. Old enough to remember our parents sacrificing themselves so that not only we, but _all_ the Neyaphem, could escape."

Azazel was silent. He looked at his brother, then at the ground. He began shaking.

"Yes. Yes, I do remember." He looked back up with tears in his eyes. "I remember the dead bodies. I remember the screams of the _dying_! The cries of children torn from their mothers! The mournful sobs of all who lost someone they cared about!" Azazel choked back his own sob. "I remember the silent tears that rolled down our mother's face when our father died. I remember looking back to her one last time, just before the portal closed. I remember seeing her _stabbed through the heart by those tyrannical monsters_! I remember having to take care of you and Ginniyeh by _myself_ because you were too young to even understand _what was happening_! I remember _all of it_!" Azazel fell to his knees. "But I don't _want_ to. I don't want to _remember_!"

Marcus looked down at his father, unsure of what to do. Ophis simply looked away. Kurt ran out from his hiding place and hugged his father tightly.

"Kurt?" Azazel exclaimed. "How long have you been listening?"

"Since the ringmaster left. But that doesn't matter, because everything you just said... I..." Kurt began crying. Azazel grabbed his son by the shoulders and turn Kurt to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to hear that. Either of you." He said turning to Marcus. "It's just... there's only so much a person can take... before they break." Marcus knelt down to hug his father along with his little brother. Kurt clung onto both of them, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." Ophis choked. "I knew it was hard for you and I know that you're bound to your children and that their lives are here, but..." Ophis sat down on a nearby crate, his head in his hands. "I just want to go home."

"I know." Azazel comforted. "Despite living on Earth for most of our lives, you never really fit in, never really _felt_ at home. You're a Neyaphem, through and through."

Ophis smiled. "You know what Ginniyeh would say if she were here?"

"'I could really go for some," Azazel quoted.

"'Fire rose tea'!" Both brothers said at the same time. They began laughing.

"She's never even _had_ fire rose tea!" Azazel exclaimed.

"She just knows that it's supposed to relax you." Ophis added.

"I mean, can you imagine? What 7 year old would drink _tea_?" Now everyone was laughing. Kurt didn't know what fire rose tea was, but instead of asking he assumed it was a Neyaphem thing, and continued to laugh along side his family.

Story Chapter Complete!

So, apparently I spelled Cheyarafim wrong in a previous chapter. I think, maybe. I don't want go back and check/correct it.

Also, SO MANY FEELS! I love this story so much! The drama! The emotion! The _humor_! I don't know if any of you have guessed, but I don't plan my chapters out ahead of time. I just start writing and see where it goes. And I love how this chapter came out!


	12. Chickens

I've written approximately 15k words for this fic. OMFG! I can't believe it! And I've only been writing it for a couple weeks. I'm so impressed with myself. Celebrating even your smallest achievements is the path to happiness. At least it is for me.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Azazel and Marcus had gone to change out of their costumes, leaving Ophis and Kurt in an awkward silence.

"Soooooo..." Kurt said after a while, "What's fire rose tea?"

"It's a type of tea brewed from the petals of the fire rose, a plant native to Brimstone." Ophis replied.

"Oh." And back to awkward silence they went. Eventually, Azazel and Marcus returned, bringing the relief of conversation with them.

"So what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" Azazel asked, not reading the mood at all. He was wearing the same black jeans he had on earlier, but this time he wore a dark pink t-shirt that said 'Remember when I asked for your opinion? No? Me neither.' The shirt made Kurt giggle.

"Tea." Ophis answered his brother's question.

"Tea?" Azazel repeated. "Oh! You were wondering what fire rose tea was, weren't you?" Kurt nodded. "Well, is there anything else you want to know about Brimstone?" Kurt's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "Let's go back to my trailer and we can talk all you want." Azazel led the way to the ring of trailers in the parking lot. He stopped at one that had several prayers and religious symbols graffitied on it. "Well here we are. Home, sweet home." He opened the door and led Kurt inside. Marcus followed after.

The trailer seemed small from the outside, but inside it was surprisingly spacious. On one end there was an old tan couch opposite a TV set of equivalent age, a scuffed and battered coffee table in between them. On the other end was a small, messy bed and a dresser, on top of which were several foreign looking objects.

Kurt found himself in the Uncanny Valley. A ceramic doll sat in a little chair next to a small box. She had black hair, black lipstick, and was wearing a black dress. Her black eyes seemed to stare into Kurt's very soul. The box next to her seemed normal enough. It was made of wood and had a golden design painted on it that was chipped in places. When Kurt got closer, he heard it ticking. On the other side of the doll was a jar. Filled with... small... dead... animals. There were lizards and rats and even what looked like an opossum. Kurt shuddered.

"The jar is mine." Ophis said possessively from the window. He was too big to fit through the door.

Kurt was about to look away from the dresser, when he noticed something sticking out of the box. Tentatively, he opened it, and music started playing. It was soft, yet energetic, like a waltz. Inside the box were pictures. Kurt picked them up and looked at them one at a time.

The first picture was of the circus performers. All lined up like in a family photo. It was in black in white, but Kurt managed to find a few familiar faces. Azazel was sitting on the grass, about age 12. Next to him was Ophis, significantly smaller than he was today. Next to Ophis was a small girl, Kurt guessed age 10. She had light colored fur, pointed ears and her huge smile showed off her fangs.

"That's Ginniyeh." Azazel said looking over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned back to the photo.

On the other side of Azazel there were two normal looking children. A girl about Ginniyeh's age, and a boy Azazel's age. Kurt did a double-take of the girl. She looked just like a little Amanda.

"That's Margali." Azazel informed. His face fell at the boy. "And Stefan." The boy was sitting right next to Azazel in the picture. They looked like best friends. Kurt decided to be kind to his father and look at a different photo.

The next one was in color. It featured Azazel, Ophis, and Marcus, all looking closer to their current ages. Also in the photo was a woman who, by her fur, ears and huge smile, Kurt guessed to be an older Ginniyeh. Next to her stood a man with no fur, but large black wings and an eyepatch. Sitting in a chair in front of them was a girl about Kurt's age. She had bluish-black fur, large, bat-like wings and a spaded tail. She was smiling, but Kurt could tell she wasn't comfortable sitting still. Then he saw her hands. She only had three fingers on each hand, just like him. Kurt found himself smiling.

"That's Ginniyeh's husband, Ydrazil, and their daughter, Jillian." Azazel pointed to each of them. He then pointed to a little boy he was holding in the picture. "And that's your little brother, Nils." Nils had bluish-grey fur, like that of a Russian blue. He had pointed ears and fangs, but no tail, like Marcus. He was smiling as hugely as his aunt. Kurt smiled back and flipped to the last picture. His smile disappeared.

The last picture was of Azazel, about 20 years younger, and Mystique in her natural blue form. They looked happy. Genuinely happy. Mystique held a baby in her arms. He was laughing, revealing his fangs. He had blue fur, a spaded tail, and three-fingered hands that reach out to his father. It was him. It was Kurt. He began to cry.

Azazel was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He answered it and before him stood a little old lady rapped up in a shawl. Amanda was with her.

"Madame Szardos!" Azazel greeted. "Now's really not a good time."

"Nonsense." The woman pushed her way into the trailer, Amanda trailing behind her.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Amanda asked upon seeing her boyfriend in tears.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with hot soup." Madame Szardos remarked.

"Not everything is solved with hot soup, you know?" Azazel retorted.

"Shush. Now what kind of soup do you want?" Kurt turned to Amanda, confused. Amanda simply shook her head.

"Chicken?" Kurt wavered.

"Hmm." went the old woman. "I don't have any chickens handy. But I've got tomatoes!" She said cheerily. And with that, she waddled out the door.

"She doesn't mean actual, _live_ chickens, does she?" Kurt asked his father, but he too, just shook his head.

Story Chapter Complete!

This is a short one, _but_... it has feels. I like writing feels. Also, I spelled Stefan's name wrong in chapter 6, c'est la vie.


	13. Well That Happened

Lucky number 13. I got some new reviews wondering about the box in chapter 5. At least, I think you guys are talking about chapter 5. If you're talking about the box in the last chapter, then I'm really confused. Anyway, the box from chapter 5 shall return. As will Fury, just not in this chapter.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Madame Szardos soon returned with a piping bowl of tomato soup. She handed it to Kurt, who took a tentative first taste before wolfing down the rest.

"She may be a few ingredients short of a full meal, but her _soup_ sure isn't." Kurt remarked after Madame Szardos had left, taking the empty bowl with her.

"Hey." Azazel jokingly chastised. "She only _seems_ like she's not all there, but trust me, she can kick ass with the best of them." Kurt paused at the curse word. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that my adoptive parents didn't allow cursing." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cursing?" Azazel laughed. "_That_ wasn't cursing. Trust me, you'll know when I start cursing."

"Rrriiiight." Kurt said, unsure. "Um, about that photo," Kurt hesitated, "What happened? To us, I mean."

"Oh... that. I understand why you would want to know about that, but..." Azazel wanted to avoid _that_. "It's not really a story I like telling." Seeing the pained look on his father's face, Kurt decided to drop it... for now.

"What _I _want to know," Marcus interjected, sensing the mood, "is what was in that box you brought home."

"Oh, that!" Azazel smiled. "That's something I actually _want_ to talk about." He pulled a box out from under his bed, it was the same box Mystique had given him the day before. He placed it on his bed, walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. It was filled with different colored t-shirts, each with a snarky or sarcastic message printed on it. Azazel reached his hand under all the shirts and to the back of the drawer. When he withdrew, a small, tarnished bronze key was in his hand. He went over to the bed and unlocked the box.

"Is that what I _think_ it is?" Ophis questioned.

"Depends." Azazel smirked. "If you think it's the only surviving artifacts of the Neyaphem royal family..." He opened the box. "Then you would be correct."

Inside the box were many wondrous, and shiny objects. Kurt first saw several quarter-sized, silver and gold pins shaped like flames. The silver ones were set with sapphires, the gold ones, with emeralds. Next to them was a stone statuette of what looked like a cross between a mouse and a moose. There was also about 17 little gold earrings and a dragon-shaped broach made of copper that had spots of green on the wings. Then Kurt saw two pendants, one on a gold chain, the other on silver. The gold pendant was shaped like the sun and had a large black gem in the center. The silver one was round, but had little translucent gems arranged to look like a crescent moon.

Kurt picked up the sun pendant. "What kind of gem is this?" He asked his father.

"Voidstone." Azazel answered. He picked up the silver pendant, and pointed at the small gems that seemed to change colors. "And these are Aurite. Both types of gem are only found on Brimstone."

"And these are like family heirlooms?"

"Uh-huh. Passed down from generation to generation of Neyaphem royalty." Azazel held up the sun and moon pendants. "These are worn by the king and queen." He pointed at the flame pins. "And these are worn by the royal guards, the type of metal and number of gems indicate rank. The earrings and dragon broach belonged to the very first Neyaphem king."

"And this?" Kurt picked up the little statue.

"That's... actually I don't know what that is. It belonged to our mother before she became queen."

"But isn't it a royal artifact?" Kurt asked.

"No, it was our father who was born into the royal family." Ophis clarified.

"Our mother didn't even step foot in the capital until she was your age." Azazel explained. "She grew up in a small town on the coast. She moved to the capital to become a member of the royal guard. That's how they met."

"What were they like? My grandparents?" Kurt wondered, his tail flicking curiously.

"Our mother was terrific. She was kind and gentle... but if you crossed her she would kick your ass into next week." Azazel raved.

"And your father?"

"Our father was exactly what you would expect a king to be like. Regal, commanding, respectable..." Ophis recited.

"A damn perfectionist." Azazel muttered. Ophis gave him a disapproving look. "Well he was! He wanted the next king, that's me, to be exactly like him. So he groomed me to be his perfect little prince. As soon as I was chosen as heir, my childhood _ended_. At age 5." Azazel scowled.

"He wasn't as bad as you remember." Ophis asserted.

"You only say that because _you_ got to see the _dad_ side of him. I only got the _king_ side."

"He wasn't a bad king."

"I'm not saying that he was! I'm just saying that he made my childhood _suck_!"

"It wasn't all bad."

"Yeah, I know. Mom was a big relief from Dad's... _kingness_."

"Wait a second!" Amanda interrupted. "Your dad was the chosen heir before you, right?"

"Yeah." Azazel confirmed.

"And the chosen heir only becomes king-"

"Or queen." Ophis added.

"After the previous ruler dies." Amanda continued.

"That's right." Azazel affirmed, unsure of where this was going.

"And the next heir is chosen then, too, right?" Azazel nodded. "And you said that you became the chosen heir at age 5, and that you arrived here on Earth at age 9."

"Where are going with this?" Azazel raised an eyebrow.

"That means your dad was only king for 4 years." Azazel and Ophis looked at each other. After a short pause, Azazel spoke.

"Yeah, so?"

"_Soooooo_... your father's reign was extremely _short_."

"And your point is?"

"Ophis said that he was good king. What did he do in _4 years _that would make him one?"

"I didn't say that he was a _good_ king, I said that he wasn't a _bad_ king." Ophis clarified.

"But he was a good man." Azazel admitted. "He gave his life so that the inhabitants of the capital could escape the Cheyarafim's onslaught."

"Did he have powers, too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, so did our mother." Azazel answered, happy to take the discussion in a different direction. "He could draw in energy from his surroundings and focus it into a concussive blast."

"Our mother was a telepath." Ophis added.

"Which, of course, meant we couldn't get away with _anything_." Azazel chuckled.

"What teleporting?" Kurt inquired.

"That's aaaaalll us." Azazel boasted.

"What about Nils? And Ginniyeh and Jillian, what are their powers?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Ginniyeh is a telepath, too. Nils hasn't manifested yet, and Jillian doesn't have any powers."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was confused.

"Well, it's like with humans. Some Neyaphem have powers, some don't." Azazel explained.

"I don't have any powers either." Ophis added.

"But you took on _Juggernaut_!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because I'm _big_. Neyaphem come in all sizes."

"So not everyone has powers?"

"No." Azazel said simply.

"Ok." Kurt thought a moment. "So what about all this 'chosen heir' stuff? How does that work?"

"Well, like I said, the Bamfs choose the next heir. When the current ruler dies and the heir takes their place, a Bamf will appear in the palace in the form of the next heir."

"Form of the next heir?" Amanda wondered.

"Yeah. The Bamfs appear as little mini versions of the heir they choose. And they live as long as their counterpart does. So when the king dies, so does his Bamf." Azazel explained.

"So where's your Bamf?" Kurt asked.

"Stuck in Brimstone."

"So what does a Bamf _really_ look like? Before it chooses an heir?"

"No one knows. It's one of the great mysteries of our world. Along with the First Marks and why rock-raptors are so mean."

"What are the First Marks?"

"They're these etchings in the side of Mount Tolinik. They're huge and all over the place. And from what anybody can tell, they've been there forever."

"What's Mount Tolinik?"

"It's a dormant volcano located near the Burning Scar. The name means 'violent one'."

"Wait, you guys have your own language?"

"Of course. We're essentially aliens. Why wouldn't we have our own language?"

"You have to teach me your language." Kurt begged. Azazel chuckled.

Just then, there was a flash of light and a buzzing whoosh sound. Amanda had picked up the little moose-mouse statue and it began to glow a bright yellow. Amanda dropped the statue back onto the bed where it stopped glowing.

"What was _that_?" She asked, frightened.

"I don't know." Azazel answered. "It's never done that before." He was about to pick it up himself when it began to glow again, this time a deep red. A beautiful Neyaphem woman with red fur and a lion-like tail appeared.

"M-Mother?" Azazel breathed. He reached out to her but his hand passed right through her shoulder.

"Do not be alarmed." She began. "This is but a projection used to deliver my message. My name is Veyana. I am a Neyaphem, a race of beings that inhabit a dimension we call Brimstone. But our kingdom has fallen. I have put in motion a plan to use my magic and open a portal to another world. To save my people from annihilation. But in order to do so I must stay behind. And so I impart my remaining magic onto this statue, until such time as a worthy recipient should touch it and be imbued with my powers. That time is now. You now possess the culmination of all my years studying the mystic arts. Wield it well." The image of Veyana faded, leaving the room in shocked silence.

Story Chapter Complete!

Okaaaaay. We got a little more background on Brimstone, Azazel's parents, and Neyaphem jewelry. Next chapter: I invent a language, and Amanda learns about her new magic powers. That's gonna be fun.


	14. Complications

Wargh! I had to invent a whole language for this chapter! Okay, not a _whole_ language, but enough to put in the story. I used my two years of Latin and single year of Mandarin Chinese to inspire its inner workings. Of course, it's mostly influenced by my first (and really only) language, English.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

"No, no, no. It's 'te' not 'tu'." Azazel said, frustration filling his voice. It was Tuesday afternoon, Azazel was between shows, and was at the institute to teach Kurt the Neyaphem language, Neyasi.

"What's the difference?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

"'Te' is present tense. 'Tu' is future tense. It's the difference between doing and done. Now try it again." Azazel instructed.

"Mae ahn'te Kurt. Mae vel'te ent." Kurt attempted.

"Good, you pronounced it correctly this time. Now, what does it mean?"

"I am Kurt. I am hungry."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? That's what it means!" Kurt was loosing his patience.

"'Ahn' is to be. 'Vel' is to feel. In _English_ you say 'I am hungry'. In Neyasi you say 'I _feel_ hungry'."

"Again, what's the difference?"

"In Neyasi, 'ahn' refers to a state of _permanent_ being. Conditions that don't change. Like being Kurt. _That_ won't change. Being hungry is not permanent, that's why you say 'I feel hungry'. If you were to say 'I am hungry' in Neyasi, you would just get a bunch of weird looks... or a dad joke."

"Heeeeeey!" Kitty popped her head through the door, literally. "How's it going?"

"Terrible!" Kurt complained. "Neyasi is so _complicated_!"

"In terms of grammatical structure and syntax, it's actually _less_ complicated than English, and you managed to learn _that_ just fine." Azazel criticized.

"But English has Germanic roots. Neyasi isn't connected to _any_ human languages, so it's harder to learn." Kurt stressed.

"I'm not saying it _isn't_. I just want you to stop complaining. You're the one who wanted to learn."

"I thought you would _want_ me to learn!"

"Yeah, but to be honest... it isn't necessary. The Neyaphem have been on Earth for 30 years. We all know at least one human language. And I bet you anything, that for most Neyaphem out there, that language is English. I mean it's the most commonly spoken language in the world!"

Before anymore could be said, an explosion was heard in the backyard. Kurt grabbed Kitty, and he and Azazel teleported outside. Amanda was at the institute being trained in her newfound magical powers by Agatha Harkness. From what it looked like, a spell had gone wrong and blew up in her face, literally.

"I'm _never_ going to get this!" Amanda shouted.

"You must have confidence in yourself." Agatha said. "Only then, will your magic have confidence in you."

"What does that even _mean_?"

"It _means_, stop beating yourself up over this. My mother chose you for a _reason_. You'll get the hang of it." Azazel assured.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Amanda muttered sarcastically. "How are _Kurt's_ lessons going?"

"Like a snail to water." Azazel snarked, purposely missaying the expression.

"Hey! I'm trying my best!" Kurt defended.

"I know. But why don't we all take a break for today? I've got something else to do before the show tonight."

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when your older."

"Aw, man."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Even that evening's training session had been rather routine. But when 7 o'clock rolled around there was a knock at the door. Kurt answered it and found his father leaning against the wall with a sour look on his face.

"Doesn't your show start," Kurt looked at his watch, "five minutes ago."

"No." was Azazel's simple answer.

"Was it cancelled?"

"No."

"Was it postponed?"

"No."

"Then what happened?" Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"It's not my show anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had the finale. I was the star attraction... until _Getmann_ changed that. He found a _new_ closing act. _Three_._ Weeks_. _Ago_." Azazel ranted. "And only told me about it _tonight_. He said 'Monday was your last show. Now it's _his_ show'. He _replaced_ me with... _Pierre_." Azazel hissed the name. "Getmann said _he_ was the leading man now, that we weren't going to do demon pirates anymore, that we were going to tell a love story, and that _I _was going to be _the bad guy_." Azazel looked like he wanted to kill someone. "So I quit."

"You _what_?" Kurt asked, dumbfounded. "I thought you loved the circus!"

"I loved the thrill of the act. But that act is gone now. So here I am." Azazel motioned to a large trunk with his tail. "I mean, I _am_ welcome here, aren't I?"

"Of course! But what about Ophis and Marcus?"

"Ophis is staying with Chita. I don't know what Marcus is doing."

"You're his father. Shouldn't you know what he's doing?"

"I'm 23. I can take care of himself." Marcus came walking up the drive, carrying his own large trunk. "I can't stop you from doing something stupid, but I _can_ stop you from doing it _alone_." He smiled at his father.

"Mae vay dae." Azazel pulled Marcus into a bear hug.

"I love you, too, dad." Marcus replied.

"Wait a second." Kurt said as they all went inside. "I thought all verbs had to have 'te' at the end to be present tense."

"Not this verb." Azazel explained. "For Neyaphem, love is an immutable constant. It has no past or future."

"Then how do you say 'I would love to go to the movies'?"

"You would use the verb 'wom', to like."

"I _still_ say English is simpler."

Story Chapter Complete!

Azazel has left the circus and entered the building (in this case, the institute).

I know the chapter is short, but I think I'm gonna take a break from this fic to figure exactly where I'm going with it.


	15. Just a Little Bit

Hey! I'm back! After two weeks...

Anyway, I did a lot of thinking about where I want this fic to go. I haven't planned out the details, but I've got the basic plot down. This might end up being longer than I originally thought.

And I changed my mind. Chapters 1-2 are Friday, 3-4 are Saturday, 5-8 are Sunday, 9-13 are Monday, last chapter and this one are Tuesday.

Also, I said that this fic was from Kurt's POV, but we're gonna switch to Azazel's for a little bit.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

After Kurt had begged the Professor to let Azazel and Marcus stay at the mansion without really needing to, the Professor asked him to show Marcus to one of the empty bedrooms while he and Azazel had a little discussion.

"What kind of example are you setting for your sons?" Charles berated his new houseguest. "Quitting your job so suddenly?"

"First of all," Azazel rationalized, "Marcus is a grown man. Second, Nils isn't even _here_. And third, Kurt-"

"_Isn't_ grown, and _is_ here." Charles finished. "And he looks up to you. Though I can't imagine why." Azazel wanted to throw the Professor out of his chair. "Quitting your job for a reason as selfish as what role you play-" This time Azazel interrupted.

"_Selfish_? You actually think-" Azazel stopped himself. "No, of course you do. What do _you_ know about discrimination in the workplace? Outside of this school, you've never worked a day in your life."

"Excuse me?" Charles sputtered.

"You're a rich, white man in a wheelchair. All _you've_ ever known is privilege. You _say_ that you know what it's like to be singled out and persecuted, but you _don't_."

"And you do?"

"Look at me! Of course I do! You have no idea how lucky you are that you a least _look_ normal. In this world, if you look just a little bit different than those around you, you're automatically an outcast. There are five people I've met who except me and my family the way we are. And because of the xenophobia and bigotry of others, one of them is dead. And another hates _me_ for it." Azazel ranted. "This world is built for men like you... _not_ men like me."

"But I'm trying to _change_ that." Charles stressed.

"Yeah, but that kind of change doesn't come with step by step instructions like baking a cake. It's like building a rocket from scratch. It's hard, and takes a _long_ time. And just like rocket fuel, the tensions between mutants and humans are one misstep away from blowing up in the world's collective face. So go ahead, keep fighting for change. Just don't expect it to happen in your lifetime. Or these kids' lifetimes." Azazel made a demonstrative gesture as he moved toward the door. "Because that's just not how things work. In this world... or any other." Azazel finished as he left the room.

(Ok, now we're back to Kurt's POV)

"So what do you think?" Kurt asked his brother as they entered an unused bedroom.

"Not bad." Marcus replied. "Definitely beats that old trailer. Gonna miss the couch though."

"We have couches."

"Yeah... not the same thing."

"And who is this now?" Gambit came sauntered into the room. "Don't tell me. Marcus, right? Heard a thing or two from your brother here." He nodded sideways toward Kurt. "Says you took down the Brotherhood all by yourself." Gambit gave Marcus a challenging look.

"Yeah." Marcus replied. "What about it?" The two men eyed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Gambit began laughing.

"You're alright." Gambit walked back toward the door only to stop and look back over his shoulder. "Warning you now, though, mind your manners 'round here. Wouldn't want Logan dicing you up now."

"Like he'd get the chance." Marcus scoffed defiantly. Gambit shrugged his shoulders and left.

"You might not want to be so quick to dismiss Wolverine." Kurt cautioned. "Just because Dad managed to take him down, doesn't mean he can't get the drop on you."

"You're calling him 'dad' now?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he _is_ my dad." This time it was Kitty who came in without knocking.

"Hey, just letting you guys know..." Kitty trailed off, staring at Marcus.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Marcus stated plainly.

"Oh! Yeah, s-sorry." Kitty stammered, averting her gaze. "Um, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok, we'll be down soon." Kurt replied. Kitty left quickly, avoiding Marcus' quizzical look. Kurt turned to his brother. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's fine. Let's go get some dinner." Both boys exited, and made their way to the dining room.

When they entered, most of the students had already gathered at the table. Several them turned to look at Marcus. Jean was the first to approach him.

"You must be Marcus." She greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Marcus shook her outstretched hand. Scott came up beside Jean and held out his own hand.

"I'm Jean, and this is Scott." Jean turned to everyone behind her and introduced them all. "These are the other students, Kitty, Bobby, Amara, Tabitha, Ray, Jamie, and Peter." She pointed to Gambit who was shuffling his cards in the corner. "And that's Gambit."

"We've met." Marcus admited, smiling.

"Is Rogue still sulking in her room?" Kurt asked Jean, concerned.

"Yeah. She's been like that since SHIELD took Juggernaut. And she won't tell us what's wrong." Jean answered, just as concerned.

"I know what's wrong." Kurt revealed, looking down. Before he could say more, Storm, Beast and Logan came out of the kitchen carrying dinner. The Professor and Azazel joined them all shortly. Once everyone had settled down and started to eat, Kitty piped up.

"Kurt, you said you know why Rogue is sulking?" She asked.

"Well..." Kurt hesitated.

"It's my fault. I said something I shouldn't have." Azazel explained his previous exchange with Rogue and Kurt.

"I swear that woman has no soul." Gambit growled. "No offense, Kurt."

"No argument here." Kurt agreed. Just then Rogue entered the dining room and took the empty seat between Azazel and Peter. "Rogue!" Kurt brightened. She smiled weakly in response.

"How much of the conversation did you here?" Azazel asked, already guessing the answer.

"Enough." Rogue looked away from him but continued talking. "Why you gotta tell everyone my business anyway?"

"Because we care and worry about you, Rogue." Storm soothed.

"Yeah, whatever." Rogue began filling her plate.

"Not whatever." Azazel admonished, surprising everyone. "You hate Mystique for abusing your relationship, yet you brush off the people that truly care about you. Don't close yourself off from them, Rogue. You'll only end up causing yourself more pain."

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Scott noted.

"I do. I lost someone close to me, and I never wanted to feel that bad again. So I distanced myself from everyone else I cared about, but it I just felt even worse. I learned that the good things about relationships outnumber the bad. And the next time I lost someone, I found comfort in my family."

Before any more could be said, thunder sounded from outside and it began to rain. Kurt looked out the window while Azazel looked at the door. He started counting, "3... 2... 1..." Lockheed came flying into the room and landed himself firmly in Kitty's lap. "Dragons hate thunder." Azazel laughed.

"Awww!" Kitty cooed. "Poor thing." She reached down to pet Lockheed's back.

"So you said your mom had a dragon?" Bobby asked Azazel. Kurt quickly waved his hands in front of his chest, trying to signal his classmate not to ask such things. Azazel saw this, smiled, and answered anyway.

"Yeah. His name was Hanhana. It means 'orange'."

"She named her dragon after the color of its scales?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah." Azazel chuckled.

"What about your name?" Storm asked curiously. "What does it mean?"

"'Scapegoat' apparently." Azazel scoffed humorously. "In Neyasi it means 'red'. You know, your name, Ororo, actually means 'white'."

"Really? It fits." She smiled and pulled her white hair back behind her ear. "What about your siblings' names?"

"Ophis means 'giant'. That's the noun, not the adjective. And Ginniyeh means 'book'."

"Weird names." Ray mumbled.

After dinner, Kurt showed Azazel to his room and bid him good night. He went to bed, but woke with a start at 2 AM. Kurt tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. He got out of bed and went out into the hallway. No one was there. He decided to go to his father's room, but stopped in his tracks when he opened the door. Azazel was lying face up on the bed, mouth and eyes open in terror. He was covered in blood. Kurt tried to scream, but no sound left his mouth. He tried to move, but he was glued to the spot.

Kurt sat upright in his bed. He had just woke up from a nightmare. He jumped out of bed and ran down to his father's room, just to be sure. When he entered, he found Azazel tossing and turning, having a nightmare of his own. Kurt stepped closer, but before he could shake his father awake Azazel bolted up, eyes open, clutched his head, and roared. An ungodly, inhuman roar.

Kurt fell backwards just as Logan and Marcus burst in. Marcus ran to his father's side, then turned to Logan when he heard the others coming down the hall. "Keep them out!" He ordered.

"What?" Logan growled back.

"Keep them out!" Marcus repeated. Logan saw the seriousness in his eyes and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Kurt approached his brother.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt observed their father continue to clutch his head and pant loudly. His eyes were completely yellow, no pupil, no sclera, just pure glowing yellow.

"This happens sometimes." Marcus replied, placing a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He'll have a nightmare about what happened when he was forced out of Brimstone. And then he'll go into what I call 'survival mode'. You see his eyes? That's his haw. It closes when Neyaphem feel threatened."

"What's a haw?"

"It's a third eyelid, used to protect the eyes. A lot of animals here on Earth have them, too. Like birds and alligators."

"So he's really freaked out right now?" Kurt turned back to Azazel. Kurt reached a hand out, only for it to be stopped by Marcus. "I wouldn't. Right now, he's like a wounded animal. Liable to bite anyone who gets too close." Kurt retracted his arm. The two of them stood there, watching their father in his state of panic. Logan burst back into the room.

"Ok, that's long enough. What's going on here?" Logan closed in on Azazel, Marcus opened his mouth to warn him, but it was too late. As soon as Logan had placed a hand on Azazel's shoulder, he lashed out and caught Logan across the face with his claw-like nails. "Aaaaah!" Logan roared as he stepped back. "That's it! I've had it with you!" Logan revealed his own claws.

"Logan, wait!" Kurt pleaded. Logan threw a clawed punch, but Azazel dodged it easily. He pounced on Logan, and scratched at his face and chest. Marcus pulled him off, and put him in a headlock until he stopped thrashing. Azazel's eyes returned to normal, but he continued to breathe heavily.

"What. The. Actual. Hell?" Logan yelled.

"Apparently," The Professor started as he entered the room, "Azazel's emotional trauma is much more severe than he lets on." Azazel looked up at the Professor from his position on the floor with an unreadable expression. "Come with me." Azazel didn't argue. He stood and followed the Professor out the door and down the hall. No one said a word.

Story Chapter Complete!

Wow. Things are getting intense.

I'm so glad to be back.


	16. Talking

Ever since I read the Draco storyline, I often find myself wondering if, and how, the producers of X-Men Evolution would have incorporated Azazel into the show. It would have been perfect. He was a brand new character that made his comics debut in October 2003, and the last episode aired in the same month. It would have given him a lot of attention that he didn't get until X-Men First Class, a movie in which he is totally downplayed. I mean, movie Azazel got robbed. Read the previously mentioned story arc if you don't believe me.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Needless to say, last night was unsettling. For everyone. The morning after Azazel's... 'attack' as Logan was calling it, everyone was on edge. No one said a word about what happened, but Kurt could tell it was the only thing on their minds. He kept receiving concerned looks from his teammates. His brother, on the other hand, was completely unfazed. Marcus acted as if last night had never happened.

"Marcus..." Kurt began cautiously. "You said that what happened last night had happened before. How often does it happen?"

Marcus gazed down at his little brother with an unreadable look on his face. He turned away abruptly and responded, "Every few months or so." Kurt was oddly not satisfied with that answer. He looked across the table to an empty chair. Azazel was the only one not in the dining hall having breakfast.

"Professor-"

"Kurt, if you want to know, ask Azazel. It is _his_ business, and so, not my place to tell you." The Professor said plainly as he read the newspaper.

The rest of the morning, and the rest of the day, in fact, went much the same way. No one discussed 'last night' and went about their business as usual. At least around Kurt. As he was packing up his homework and books to go home, Calvin Libowski came up behind him, and slammed him into the wall of lockers.

"I heard some of your mutie friends talking about you. They said you were dangerous. That they don't want you around anymore." Calvin jeered.

"Stop lying, Calvin. I know that's not true." Kurt knew he had to keep his cool this time.

"It's true." Calvin taunted. "I heard all about how you went crazy and attacked one of your fellow _freaks_. What was the name? Luke? Morgan?"

"Logan?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! You scratched him up with your _claws_!" Kurt gave Calvin an annoyed look and held up his hands.

"I don't _have_ claws. They weren't talking about me."

"And what other '_devil_' would they be taking about?" Kurt lost it.

"My dad!" Kurt yelled as he slammed his locker shut. "They were talking about my dad!" Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes and wiped them away quickly. When Calvin said nothing, Kurt walked down the hall and out the front doors of the school.

Kurt didn't feel like going home. It wasn't like anyone was going to talk about _it _anyway. Instead he wandered through the park, ignoring the people that ran out of the way when they saw him. He sat down on a bench, brought his knees up to his chest, and stared at the fountain. Everyone had left when he arrived, so he was completely alone. Or so he thought. He heard a rustling behind him and turned around. There was no one behind him.

But there was someone above him. A man swooped down from where he had been perched in a tree and attempted to tackle Kurt. Kurt leaped up into the same tree, avoiding the stranger's attack. Kurt let himself melt into the shadows of the leaves and watched as his would-be attacker searched for him. The man had short brown hair and wore steel armor with gold detailing that resembled feathers. Speaking of which, two large feathered wings sprouted from his back. They were a dusty brown with tan specks radiating up from their tips.

"Where are you, you little shit." The man snarled.

Kurt made the mistake of shifting the weight of his backpack, and the man's keen eyes zeroed in on the movement. He lunged up at Kurt, knocking him out of the tree. Kurt teleported to the ground, but the man easily turned in the air and drew the sword Kurt hadn't seen on his hip.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" Kurt demanded.

The man didn't seem interested in talking. He dived toward Kurt and swung his blade in a large arch. Kurt ducked and threw his backpack into the man's face. Disoriented, the man slashed wildly around him. He tore the bag away from his face and charged at Kurt once again. Kurt teleported at the last second, sending his adversary into the fountain. He took the chance to grab his backpack and teleport as far away as he could.

When Kurt got to the mansion, he ran up the steps and through the front door. A gathering of the senior members of the team along with his brother and father were there, waiting in the foyer.

"Kurt!" Jean exclaimed.

"Everyone's out looking for you!" Storm informed.

"Where have you been?" Azazel demanded, his voice the loudest Kurt had ever heard it. At first Kurt couldn't speak, he was breathing too hard. But eventually he was able to convey what had happened in the park. Azazel's face looked like it had the night before, after waking from his nightmare. "No..." he breathed.

"They found us." Marcus worried.

"Who? Who found you?" Scott asked, concerned.

"The Cheyarafim." Azazel lamented.

"The people that want you dead?" Kurt choked.

"They want us _all_ dead. Just me more so."

"What do we do?" Kurt began to panic.

"Ok, ok." Azazel said, trying to calm himself down. "It was just one of them, so he was probably just an advanced scout. _But_, he'll report back, and they'll send more. We have two options: stay here and fight... or leave."

"We can't fight them! Their blood!" Marcus protested.

"You can't," Logan interjected, "but _we_ can."

Story Chapter Complete!

We're getting to the good stuff! But this fic is far from over. Kurt's first encounter with a Cheyarafim, and he got off lucky. Next chapter we meet the other members of Kurt's newly extended family.


	17. Plans

Chapter freakin' _17_! Yeah! Also, if anyone reading this has any questions or comments about the story, go ahead! I welcome it!

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

"Umm..." Kurt was unsure how to begin. Logan and the other X-Men had promised to help Azazel fight against the inevitable Cheyarafim attack, and Ophis and Conchita came to help as well, though it cost them their jobs at the circus. Azazel had also called the rest of the family for some extra backup. He and Kurt were now waiting outside for them to arrive. "The picture I saw..." Kurt continued. "Ydrazil... he's..."

"A defector." Azazel finished. "He _was_ part of the Cheyarafim army, pretty high ranked actually, but in his heart, he knew what they were doing was wrong. So he switched sides, became our ally, and my best friend."

"Not to mention your brother-in-law."

"Heh. Yeah."

About half an hour later, a black sedan pulled up to the front steps. Out stepped the other people Kurt had seen in the photo. Ydrazil, a stern looking man with black hair and black wings, wore a pressed grey suit and had a patch over his left eye. Ginniyeh was a thin Neyaphem woman with hair so short it almost gave the impression that she was bald (except for the brown fur). She wore a short, green, sleeveless dress with a silver belt. Jillian, who now looked older than Jean, wore a ripped crop top that didn't restrict her wings, and dark blue jeans. And finally, Nils, Kurt's little brother. His blue-grey fur complimented by his light yellow shirt and khaki shorts.

"You brought Nils?!" Azazel berated his friend.

"What did you expect us to do? Leave him at home by himself?" Ydrazil retorted.

"He's almost 12. I think he can be left alone for 2 days."

"Not with the problems his stomach have been giving him lately." Ginniyeh informed.

"I'm totally fine, Dad. I can fight!" Nils added eagerly.

"No, you can't. You're too young." Azazel looked down at his youngest son.

"What?! I'm old enough to stay home alone, but not old enough to kick butt?" Nils whined.

"Yes." His dad replied simply.

"I bet he gets to fight!" Nils pointed at Kurt.

"No, he doesn't."

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed. "What do you mean I don't get to fight? I was the one who was attacked! I got away, easily!"

"You got lucky. That scout didn't use his blood, but if he had... you would be telling a different story." Azazel replied.

"But-"

"Ab s'nai!"

"What?"

"No buts!" Azazel's tail lashed violently, and cracked like a whip. Kurt and Nils both stopped protesting.

"Come on, Nils." Kurt said glumly. "I'll show you around." Nils followed his brother inside.

"This is so not fair!" Nils stomped his foot when the entered the kitchen.

"I know, right?!" Kurt griped as they sat down at the table. "Everyone gets to fight but us."

"Just because I don't have powers, doesn't mean I can't fight! I mean, Jillian doesn't have powers, and _she_ gets to fight!"

"Yeah but isn't she half Cheyarafim? Doesn't that mean she's resistant to their blood? Plus she has wings."

"Yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know."

"Well... What about Conchita? Why is she helping at all?"

"Uncle Ophis promised her that if he found a way back to Brimstone, he would take her with him. She wants to try and tame a rock-raptor."

"That's crazy!"

"Yeah, but she can talk to animals or whatever."

"You mean she's a mutant, too?"

Just then, Kitty came through the door and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Aren't you guys coming down stairs for the planning sesh?" She asked innocently.

"No." Kurt answered.

"Dad says we can't fight." Nils complained.

"Really? I mean, you I get," Kitty pointed at the 11 year old. "But Kurt?" Kurt huffed. "Come on, you guys come down with me. I'm sure you can at least be in on the plan." The three of them got into the elevator and descended to the lower levels to join everyone else. They entered the briefing room just as Ydrazil was getting started.

"Cheyarafim soldiers are not to be underestimated. They strike hard, fast, and without mercy. Don't expect-" Ydrazil stopped cold. Azazel turned to see what he was looking at.

"What are you two doing here? I thought I told you-"

"Just let Kurt fight!" Ginniyeh interrupted her older brother.

"What about me?" Nils whined.

"No, your father's right, Nils. You're too young." Nils stormed out of the room.

"As I was saying..." Ydrazil continued. "Don't expect to take them in the air, for that is _their_ element. We must ground them if we are to stand any chan-" This time Ydrazil was interrupted by the computer. It chimed and brought up a security cam feed of the front door. Warren, AKA a Angel, was waiting to be let in. "They're here already?!" Ydrazil exclaimed when he saw Warren's wings.

"Wait. He isn't wearing any armor." Azazel noted.

"That's Warren." The Professor explained. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Ydrazil doubted as he flew out of the room at top speed, his daughter, Jillian, right behind him.

"Oh no." Azazel said, exasperated. He, Kurt, and the senior X-Men team headed upstairs after them. When they entered the foyer, Ydrazil already had Warren pinned to the floor.

"What are you doing here, _spy_?!" Ydrazil demanded.

"I just came to deliver a message!" Warren pleaded.

"Message?" Azazel asked pulling his friend away from Warren.

"Yeah, to someone named Azazel."

"That's me." Azazel helped him up.

"There was this guy, said you would know him by him name, Haephidus." Azazel nodded in recognition. "He said if you want to spare the bloodshed, to meet him at these coordinates tomorrow." Azazel read the paper Warren gave him.

"This is in Canada." Logan said, reading over Azazel's shoulder. Azazel gave him a sideways look. "It should only take us an hour to get there in the jet. We could take 'em by surprise."

"We expected them to come here. We don't have enough vehicles to take everybody." Scott reasoned.

"He said to meet him tomorrow." Azazel contemplated. "Let me call in a favor."

Story Chapter Complete!

We met Nils! And the other guys, too, I guess. They're all based off actual Marvel Comics characters. They are not mine.

Next chapter is the big fight! ...maybe.


	18. Holy Birb

OMG! I got another review! Reviews are the substance that fuels me.

_jennk101black_, Thank you so much! I took a look at your profile and totally agree on the Kurtty thing. You might see some Kitlossus (that's what I call it) in a later chapter.

This chapter takes place on Friday.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

"The choppers will be here in 15." Azazel informed, walking into the briefing room.

"I still can't believe Fury owes _you_ a favor." Logan said disapprovingly. He was helping the younger students get ready. The fated battle with the Cheyarafim was set to go down in less than two hours.

"Technically, he still owes me 9." Azazel bragged.

"_9_?!" Logan exclaimed. Azazel just chuckled.

"Is that what you're wearing into battle?" Ray pointed at Azazel's current attire, jeans and a t-shirt that said 'National Sarcastic Society—Like We Need Your Support'. Tabitha giggled when she read it.

"You want to see what I'll be wearing?" Azazel asked smugly. He motioned for everyone to follow him. He led them into the Danger Room, where Ydrazil was outfitting Kurt in strange-looking armor.

"What is that?" Bobby inquired.

"Armor." Ydrazil replied simply.

"I know that, but why does it look so weird?" Kurt wore what looked like a wetsuit underneath steel armor that wrapped around his limbs like bandages.

"Neyaphem physiology is much more varied than that of humans, so the armor wraps around like this so that it can fit different physiques."

"But it's steel. How do you get it to bend like that?" Amara asked.

"Also, when did you _make_ all this armor?" Logan added.

"This steel has undergone a special tempering process that the Cheyarafim invented. It makes the metal more flexible. And I've been making it for the past 20 years, in preparation for when the Neyaphem decided to fight back."

"I think it looks cool." Kurt smiled.

"So all the Neyaphem get special armor, and we're stuck wearing our boring old uniforms?" Jamie complained.

"The Neyaphem aren't immune to Cheyarafim blood like you are." Ydrazil explained. "That's our only advantage in this fight. Their main tactic is to use their blood, but when their blood doesn't work..."

"That's when we've got them on the ropes." Azazel finished confidently.

"Chickens haven't hatched, yet, man." Sam joked.

"What chickens?" Ydrazil asked, confused. Everyone laughed except him.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get ready. Kitty has an idea for what to do with Nils while we're gone." Azazel informed.

"Can't Xavier watch him?" Ydrazil asked.

"Xavier's coming with us. He wants to try the _diplomatic_ approach." Azazel walked backwards out the door.

(Kitty's POV)

Azazel teleported to the front steps where Nils and Kitty were waiting. Azazel tossed his son's hair to try and alleviate Nils' sour look,but to no avail. Nils knocked his dad's hand away just as the Brotherhood pulled up in Lance's Jeep.

"So what do the oh so mighty X-Men need that they would ask for _our_ help?" Pietro taunted.

"Babysitters." Azazel replied, relishing in the look it got from the boys.

"Say what?" Toad exclaimed.

"All of the X-Men are going on this... 'mission'... and I need someone to watch Nils." Azazel placed his hand back on his son's head.

"And why do you think we would?" Pyro asked, getting in Azazel's face.

"Because if you don't," Azazel paused for dramatic effect, "I'll turn you into an ash box."

"Please, Lance? I'll totally owe you one." Kitty pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright." Lance conceded.

"What?!" The rest of the Brotherhood exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys. The X-Men'll owe us. And so will he." Lance pointed at Azazel. The Brotherhood adopted his smugness.

"But of course you realize, that if anything happens to my son... you guys will learn firsthand what happens to the human body when it hits the sidewalk after plummeting from 10,000 feet." Azazel was smiling, but somehow it was very unsettling. The boys gave each other scared looks, then all silently nodded to Azazel. "Excellent! If you need me I'll be getting ready." And with that, Azazel teleported back inside.

"Thanks, Lance." Kitty gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Yeah, whatever." Lance shrugged her off and motioned for Nils to hop in his car with the rest of the Brotherhood. "When are you guys gonna be back?"

"I don't know actually." Kitty smiled nervously.

"Great." Lance moaned as he hit the gas.

(Kurt's POV)

Soon, everyone was ready and outside as a SHIELD helicopter descended on the back lawn.

"Ok," Logan announced, "the younger students will ride with Storm and Angel in the Velocity. The Professor and I will take the older students in the Blackbird, and the Neyaphem will take the chopper with Hank." The Neyaphem, Conchita, and Beast climbed into the helicopter while everyone else went down to the hanger.

"I can't believe we're going into battle for a guy we met a week ago." Scott criticized as they buckled in for the trip.

It took an hour to get there, just as Wolverine had said. The Blackbird, Velocity, and SHIELD helicopter landed several yards from a cliff overlooking Canada's eastern coast. The Cheyarafim were already there, lined up along the edge, waiting. Everyone exited their vehicles and gathered in a somewhat organized formation.

"Here's your chance, Charlie. Let's see how well this diplomacy of yours works." Azazel snarked.

"Don't call me Charlie." The Professor scolded as he moved toward the cliff with Storm.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and I am here to find a peaceful solution to this conflict."

"I am Haephidus, General of the Cheyarafim army. I warn you now, Charles Xavier, do not interfere with what you do not understand."

"I understand that we can prevent further bloodshed. Isn't that what you said in your message?"

"That message was not meant for you." Haephidus paused. "But yes. We are tired of fighting this war."

"Then lay down your weapons, make peace."

"No." The Professor was surprised by this response. "We ask Azazel to surrender himself, and we shall spare all others. Even traitors." Haephidus glared at Ydrazil.

"Why do you insist on pursuing Azazel? What purpose does he serve you dead?"

"Our orders, when we came to this world, were to kill the Neyaphem heir. In the name of our goddess."

"Goddess? This is some kind of holy war?"

"The high priestess foretold of the return of the Phoenix to the physical realm, and that the Neyaphem heir would prevent this."

"Phoenix?!" The Professor gasped.

"You know of her?" Haephidus was intrigued.

"Please allow us to consider this amongst ourselves." Storm and the Professor returned to the group.

"You would turn your back on us because of their zealotry?" Ydrazil accused.

"No. But what he said... The Phoenix..."

"I don't understand, Professor. Where have you heard that name before?" Jean asked.

"When I was under Apocalypse's control, I had visions of the future. One of them was of you, Jean. You were taken over by an entity calling itself the Phoenix." Everyone gasped.

"The Phoenix in a physical body. The prophecy is true!" Ydrazil gaped.

"Maybe we can use it to our advantage." Azazel contemplated.

"What?!" The Professor exclaimed.

"How does Jean get 'taken over'?"

"Are you suggesting we put these events in motion ourselves?!"

"What's so bad about it if we do?"

"Jean loses control!"

"In the vision you saw, were any of us there? Was Jean wearing the same clothes?"

"No."

"So we're making it happen early, which means it will happen differently." The Professor didn't look convinced. "Look, if anything goes wrong, I can shut her down like that." Azazel snapped his fingers.

"It's Jean's decision." Everyone looked at the girl in question. She began to sweat.

"Couldn't I just fake it?" Jean asked nervously.

"Depends. Are you pyrokinetic?" Ydrazil asked.

"No."

"Then you can't fake it."

"Are you guys _seriously_ considering this?!" Scott yelled indignantly. "No way are we doing this!"

"Do we even know how to?" Kurt wondered.

Story Chapter Complete!

Phoenix! Might be in the next chapter, might not.

Also, all of Azazel's t-shirts are based off of t-shirts I actually own, and I love them.


	19. New Plan

Life. All I'm gonna say.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

"So just to be clear, the 'deity' card is _off_ the table?" Gambit asked. He and Colossus had riden on the Blackbird with Kurt and the others.

"Yes!" Scott, Logan, and the Professor all said at once.

"And what is it with you and cards, anyway?" Logan asked.

"_Look_, we're not going to turn Jean into some cosmic fire bird just to save one guy!" Scott gestured to Azazel who wasn't even paying attention. He was watching the Cheyarafim have their own conversation.

"I don't think we'll have to." Azazel said, turning his head halfway toward Scott, before turning back. "Looks like all the talking's over." Haephidus and two other soldiers were walking towards the X-Men.

"Cue the fight music." Marcus sighed.

"I don't think so." Ginniyeh speculated.

"We have reached a decision." Haephidus announced, coming to a stop in front of Azazel. "We overheard your discussion and-"

"You heard our conversation from over there?" Bobby questioned.

"We heard _them_ when the Professor was over there." Kitty replied.

"_And_..." Haephidus continued, not liking to be interrupted, "we have decided to spare you all."

"Seriously?" Azazel asked. "Why?"

"Because, you wished to unleash the Phoenix early, despite knowing of the prophecy that said you would prevent its return."

"I never was good at being told what to do." Azazel smirked. "So... truce?"

"Truce."

"Does this mean we can go back to Brimstone?" Ophis asked expectantly.

"That is for our king to decide." Haephidus answered. "But first you'll have to find a way back."

"Wait, you mean you guys don't have a portal of your own?" Kurt puzzled.

"No." Ydrazil responded. "We've been here for the past 36 years, just like the Neyaphem."

"Wow." Warren marveled. "You guys _really_ take your holy wars seriously."

Back at the mansion, everyone was gathered downstairs for the debriefing.

"That was so lucky how the Cheyarafim could hear us." Kitty reckoned.

"Luck... or strategy?" Wolverine turned his head to eye Azazel carefully.

"What do you mean?" Scott inquired.

"It was his idea to turn Jean into the Phoenix." Logan responded. Scott thought a moment. He realized something and turned immediately toward Azazel.

"You planned that from the beginning!" Scott exclaimed.

"Well, not the _beginning_ beginning, but... yeah." Azazel replied proudly. "Pretty quick thinking on my part, if I do say so myself." Everyone turned to stare at Azazel. It was completely silent for a moment.

"You..." Tabitha said finally. "Are an evil genius." Azazel chuckled.

"So now we just need to come up with a way to open a portal to Brimstone." Ginniyeh moved on.

"Should be easy enough." Kurt commented. "We already have a portal projector, we just need to modify it to allow for travel back and forth. I mean, you will come back and visit, right?"

"Doing that with the projector isn't going to work. It's a concentrated beam of energy, we can't just leave it on." Beast explained.

"Then what we need is some kind of gateway. A permanent setup for travel between the two dimensions." Azazel thought aloud.

"I'll call Forge, and he can get started on the plans." Kurt smiled.

"You sure?"

"Of course! He'll _jump_ at the chance."

"You want me to do _what_?!" Forge yelled through the phone. Kurt had called him as soon as the debriefing was over. "Kurt, that's insane! You're asking me to create a _permanent_ portal to the dimension you were _almost killed in_! What if those raptor things escape into our world again?!"

"That's easy." Azazel said standing over the phone.

"Am I on speaker? Kurt! Why am I on speaker?! Also, who _is_ that?" Kurt explained the events of the past week to his friend and when he was finished, only silence answered him from the other end.

"Forge? Are you still there?" Kurt asked.

"Just... processing. That's a lot to take in. I mean, your dad is actually an extradimensional _alien_, and you want me to build a portal to his homedimensionohmygoshthisactuallyhappening." Kurt could here Forge hyperventilating over the phone.

"Forge, are you ok?"

"Thisisthebestthingever!" Forge took a deep breath. "But what about the raptors?"

"As I was saying earlier," Azazel picked up where he left off, "different locations on Earth correspond to different locations in Brimstone. The raptors inhabit an area that corresponds to the northern east coast of the US. We just need to build the portal somewhere else. Preferably near the old capital."

"The capital of Brimstone?" Forge checked.

"Technically, Brimstone is the name of the dimension, on account of the slightly higher sulfur content in the atmosphere. The name of the Neyaphem kingdom is Neya'rom."

"'Rom' means kingdom or land in Neyasi, the Neyaphem's language." Kurt informed Forge.

"And I'm not talking about that capital either." Azazel continued. "I'm talking about the _old_ Neyaphem kingdom, Sosai'rom, that was abandoned thousands of years ago. It's a good place not to be noticed. The Cheyarafim on Earth may have a truce with us, but the ones on Brimstone don't."

"Wait, 'sosai' means 'sanctuary' in Neyasi. So it's the 'land of sanctuary'?"

"Yeah, no one knows why it was abandoned, but with a name like, that it's a good place to start recolonizing, right?"

"Oookaaay..." Forge hesitated. "So where's the old capital? Relative to Earth, I mean."

"The Bermuda Triangle." Azazel answered as if it was the safest place in the world.

Story Chapter Complete.

Wargh! Needless to say, I had trouble with this chapter. But now it's over! Yay!

And yes, I totally overpassed a big fight scene with Phoenix in favor of a peaceful resolution. I don't want to spoil anything, but I will say this: the Cheyarafim aren't the main villains in this story.

Next chapter: Brimstone!


	20. Running

Chapter 20! Yeah!

I've noticed in some of my previous chapters, I accidentally skipped some words when typing. I tend to get ahead of myself when I'm excited about writing something. Sorry.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

Running. Azazel liked to run. He liked to go fast. To get from one place to another as soon as possible. Azazel was running through the palace, his dad close on his heels.

"Get back here!" King Ridian yelled at his son. But the 9-year-old didn't obey. He just kept running. Running and laughing. His father may have been bigger, but Azazel was, by far, faster. "Azazel! I mean it! Come back right now!" Azazel turned the corner and stopped on a dime. Ridian came around the corner and tripped over his own feet trying not to trip over his son. He fell to the floor. "Ow!" Ridian's hand had landed on one of the shards of glass that made Azazel stop in the first place.

"The window is broken." Azazel observed, pointing. Ridian stood and picked up his son who was barefoot. He examined the window and found that the jagged pieces still in place had a small amount of blood on them. Ridian touched the blood, but pulled back suddenly as his fingers burned.

"Oh no."

Running. Ridian was running faster than his son had ever seen him run. He called for the guards. They came and ran along side him.

"What is it, my lord?" One of the guards inquired.

"A Cheyarafim has broken into the palace. You! Find them!" Ridian ordered the guard on his left. "You! Sound the alarm!" He ordered the one on the right. He stopped and turned to the one behind him. "Take my son to the safe room." He handed Azazel to the guard. "And gather the rest of my family there, too."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" The guard asked. Suddenly, the castle shook, as if from an explosion.

"What do you think?" Ridian replied. He and the other guards ran down the right hall. The guard carrying Azazel went down the left. They found Queen Veyana and Azazel's siblings in the entrance to the courtyard.

"What's happening?!" Ginniyeh fretted.

"The capital is under attack!" Veyana informed.

"You mean it isn't just the palace?" The guard asked.

"Is it ever _just_ the palace?" The queen responded. "I have to find my husband!"

"The king ordered me to take you all to the safe room."

"Take my children to the safe room. _I_ am going to help my husband." Veyana said firmly. She ran off down the hall without another word.

"Come on, kids." The guard sighed. "I'll take you to the safe room." He put Azazel down and led them down the opposite hall. Or tried to. Azazel didn't move an inch. Then, suddenly, he took off after his mother. "Oh, come on!" The guard whined.

Running. Azazel searched the halls until he found his mother and father. They were fighting several Cheyarafim in the throne room. Azazel stopped in the doorway. He watched as his parents battled for their lives, and the lives of every Neyaphem that lived in the capital. But soon, more Cheyarafim arrived, and the king and queen were overrun.

"We have to retreat!" Veyana called to her husband.

"No!" Ridian yelled stubbornly. "We can win!"

"We will _die_! We must get the children from the safe room and leave the capital!" Veyana grabbed Ridian and pulled him from the fight. They ran through the halls. The Cheyarafim tailed them. Azazel followed. They reached the safe room. Ridian blasted away at his enemies with his energy powers, while Veyana retrieved her children from the safe room. "Where is Azazel?" She demanded when she saw that her oldest son was missing.

"Over there!" Ginniyeh pointed at her brother. He was hiding under a small hall table.

"Azazel!" Veyana exclaimed.

"Mother!" Azazel responded. Upon seeing his son, Ridian disposed of the remaining Cheyarafim with a huge blast, scooped up his son and rejoined his family.

Running. Azazel and his family ran from the palace out into the street. Suddenly, Ridian stopped and looked at the sheer number of enemy soldiers in the sky. "I have an idea. But we need to evacuate the city." He told Veyana.

"I'm pretty sure they're already doing that." Veyana replied.

"Then you do it, too."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I have to." Ridian turned to his son. "Azazel, you are king now. Rule well, and without fear." He ran back to the palace, gathering energy from the air as he ran.

Running. Veyana took her children, and anyone else she came across, outside the city. When they were a safe distance away, they looked back. Ridian had climbed to the highest tower of the palace. He absorbed even more energy, as much as he could handle, and then some. Then he let it out in a gigantic column of light and heat that destroyed the capital, the Cheyarafim above it, and himself.

Azazel peered up at his mother. He watched as tears rolled down her face, but she refused to make a sound. Ophis clung to her leg and bawled his eyes out while his sister sobbed. Azazel didn't cry. He just stared at where his home, and father, once stood. But he didn't stare long. The survivors had a long way to walk before they reached the next city.

"We don't even know if any other city is still standing." One man doubted.

"We have to go _somewhere_." A woman asserted.

"What if the Cheyarafim wiped out the other cities? What if we're all that's left?" Another fretted.

"Then we go where they can't follow." Veyana said from atop a rock that overlooked the gathering of citizens. "We must venture into a new world. Literally. My magic can open a portal to another dimension."

"That's insane!" A woman objected.

"We can't leave Brimstone!" A man protested.

"We have no choice." The queen pointed to the Cheyarafim in the distance. "Even now, they follow us. They will not stop until we are eliminated."

"What about King Ridian? What does he say?" A man questioned.

"You saw that beam! The king is _dead_!" Another answered.

"What of the heir?" The previous man asked.

"The heir is a _prepubescent_." Veyana declared. "_I_ am in charge. And I say we leave."

Running. The Neyaphem survivors traveled for days. The queen stopped in what was the middle of the desert. She determined that this was where they would cross into the other world. They rested for the night and Veyana took Azazel aside.

"I know that you have already lost your father... but tomorrow you will lose me as well."

"What?!"

"The spell I must perform is complex and fragile. I must stay here in Brimstone to ensure that everyone escapes. You must look after your brother and sister. And this." She handed Azazel a small wooden box. "This box contains our heritage. And our hope for the future. Keep it safe." She brought him into a warm hug. "And never forget who you are."

The next day, the Cheyarafim attacked just as Veyana had finished preparing her spell. She opened several portals. The Neyaphem ran through them, becoming separated by miles in mere seconds. Azazel led his siblings through a portal into a forest. He looked back just in time to see his mother killed by the Cheyarafim's general. He flew through the portal just as it closed.

Running. Azazel and his siblings ran. They ran until they couldn't any more. And then kept running. Azazel no longer liked running.

Story Chapter Complete!

Told you this chapter would take place in Brimstone. And yes, I tricked you, it is a flashback. But it's backstory! You can't have good characters without backstory!

Next Chapter: portal building!

Please review/comment/whatever, because I want reactions, dammit!


	21. Breakfast

I know I said this fic was from Kurt's POV, but honestly it's gonna switch around. I'll try to keep it coherent.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

(Azazel's POV)

Azazel snapped awake. He moved to sit up, but was met with a dull ache and the sound of joints popping back into place. He had slept on his tail. Azazel groaned as he pulled it out from under him. He stretched to get rid of any remaining kinks and slide out of bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 5 AM. With another groan, he walked to the door and out into the hall. It was quiet. Of course it was quiet. Everyone else was asleep.

"Azazel?" Almost everyone. Azazel turned to see Logan come walking down the hall. "What are _you_ doing up?" Logan continued.

"I could ask you the same question." Azazel retorted.

"Couldn't sleep." Logan answered.

"Same here."

"You didn't have another one of your... _episodes_... did you?"

"No." Azazel was annoyed by the suggestion. "Charlie's been helping me with that."

"He hates being called Charlie."

"That's _why_ I call him Charlie." Azazel smirked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You going back to bed?"

"No. I think I'm going to take a quick run."

(Kurt's POV)

It seemed like Kurt's alarm would never get to do its job. Once again, he woke up early. It was at least half an hour before anyone else would wake up, but Kurt couldn't go back to sleep. So he decided to take a walk. He went outside and strolled around the grounds until he saw his father in the gazebo, watching the sunrise.

"You're up early." Azazel said without looking back, as his son drew closer.

"Yeah..." Kurt chuckled nervously. "It's been like that for the past _week_. The first time was the day I met you."

"What? You think it's a _sign_?" Azazel teased.

"No." Kurt laughed. "So why are you up? It wasn't-"

"An 'episode'? No. Just a dream. Or rather, a memory."

"Memory?"

"Of the day I came to Earth. To think, pretty soon I'll be going _back_."

"Forge and the Professor are still unsure about the whole Bermuda Triangle thing."

"I already told them! When I was working with SHIELD, I found an uncharted, uninhabited island 300 miles southeast of Bermuda."

"But the Professor says there isn't any land there."

"The Professor is _wrong_."

"You always say that."

"Because it's always _true_! If it wasn't true, I wouldn't _say it_."

"Yeah, but-" Kurt was interrupted by his own stomach, growling in hunger.

"Sounds like you need breakfast."

"Everybody is asleep. There is no breakfast."

"Then I'll _make_ breakfast." Azazel grabbed his son's shoulder and teleported them both to the kitchen.

"You know how to cook?"

"Kurt, I've been completely independent since I was 19. Of course I know how to cook."

"That reminds me, how old are you now?"

"Well aren't you being forward." Azazel snarked as he looked through the fridge. "Do the math."

"Ok, you came to Earth when you were 9, and have been here for 37-"

"36."

"36 years, so... 45?"

Azazel nodded. "Do you guys have any bacon?"

"Bottom drawer." Azazel pulled out the bacon.

"I think the milk is about to go bad." Azazel eyed the expiration date suspiciously. "Where do you guys keep your spices?" Kurt shrugged. "Helpful." Azazel deadpanned. He checked the cabinets and found what he was looking for. "Ok, bacon, eggs, salt, pepper, garlic, basil, thyme, ginger... what am I missing? I know I'm missing something."

"What are you making?" Kurt asked, somewhat concerned.

"Seven spice omelets with bacon."

"Seven spices?"

"Yeah. I got the idea from a TV show. I need salt, pepper, garlic, ginger, thyme, basil and... rosemary! That's the one I forgot." Azazel rummaged through the cabinets again. "You guys don't have rosemary?"

"I think Storm grows some in her plant room."

"Great!"

"But we're not allowed in there! It's her personal space. We have to ask permission."

"Kurt, she's asleep."

"We can't!"

"Ok, ok... I'll just wake her up and ask." Azazel teleported out of the room before Kurt could protest.

(Azazel's POV)

Azazel teleported to the upstairs hallway and knocked on Ororo's door. He waited a moment then knocked again, a little louder. Ororo opened the door rubbing her eyes.

"I'm making breakfast, but I need rosemary. Kurt said you had some in your 'private garden'." Azazel explained.

"Wait... you're making breakfast?" Ororo asked trying to wake up.

"Omelets and bacon."

"And you need what again?"

"Rosemary."

"Alright. I'll get it and meet you down in the kitchen." Ororo conceded. She was too sleepy to argue.

"Thanks." Azazel beamed. He teleported back to the kitchen, leaving Ororo to contemplate just how similar his smile was to Kurt's.

"You're not fried to a crisp." Kurt observed, surprised.

"I'm very charming." Azazel bragged. "No woman can resist me. Especially when she's half asleep." Azazel winked and Kurt chuckled.

Eventually, Ororo joined them in the kitchen and brought the needed herb with her. "Why do you have so many spices out? What are you making?" She asked, fully awake.

"Seven spice omelets." Kurt answered.

"Seven spices?" Ororo thought a moment. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"It's all about ratios." Azazel elaborated. "Ratios are critical in cooking, and baking. If you don't get the ratios right, you either end up with something that doesn't taste good... or a big mess."

"Makes sense." Everyone turned to see Hank enter the room. "Speaking of making, what _are_ you making?"

"Seven spice omelets." Ororo and Kurt said simultaneously.

"Seven? Did you get that from TV?" Hank gave Azazel a sideways look.

"Maybe." Azazel's tail wagged coyly.

Soon, everyone was awake and enjoying Azazel's omelets. Everyone save for Kitty.

"Isn't there a vegetarian option?" She complained.

"You're a vegetarian?" Azazel inquired. Kitty crossed her arms. "Sorry, I didn't know." Azazel shrugged then snapped his fingers. "I could make you some cinnamon French toast. I'm pretty sure I saw some cinnamon in there."

"No, it's fine. I'll just have some cereal." Kitty dismissed, getting up to go the kitchen.

"So what are we doing in the Danger Room today?" Ray asked Logan.

"Don't know." Logan said between bites of egg. "Didn't plan anything on account of what I _thought_ would be long battle with the Cheyarafim." Logan looked pointedly at Azazel. Azazel shrugged again.

"Maybe Azazel could lead today's session!" Tabitha suggested. Charles nearly choked on his coffee.

"Yeah..." Azazel thought. "I know just the thing."

Story Chapter Complete!

I'm on such a roll, I might post more than one chapter today. Maybe.

Next chapter: Azazel leads a training session. Kinda.


	22. Sky-Jump

Another chapter! Yay!

Azazel is gonna teach, but not really. You'll see.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

(Kurt's POV)

The New Mutants were gathered in the Danger Room along with Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Peter and Gambit. A total of 12 pupils were waiting for their teacher, Azazel, who was in the control room with the Professor programming in whatever it was he was going to put the kids through. He teleported down to the group of students when he was done.

"Today, isn't going to be like your other training sessions. You pass or fail not based on individual success, but the success of your team. You will be split into four teams. The team captains will choose their teammates, schoolyard style."

"But wait! How do we know who will be a good choice if you don't tell us what we're doing?" Ray piped up.

"That's what makes it interesting. Now, the team captains are Tabitha, Rogue, Remy-"

"Gambit." The Cajun corrected.

"And Amara." Azazel continued.

"Wait, why am I a team captain?" Amara yelped.

"I chose you four because you need experience in a leadership position."

Gambit scoffed. "I got plenty of experience."

"Leading yourself, maybe. But now you have to lead others." Azazel gestured to the other students. "Tabitha, you have first pick."

"Yes! I pick Ray!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Rogue, you next."

"Kitty, I guess."

"Remy, your-"

"Gambit." The thief warned. He pointed halfheartedly to Peter.

"My turn?" Amara asked. Azazel nodded. "Uhh... Kurt?"

"Bobby!" Tabitha blurted.

"I'll take Sam then." Rogue shrugged.

"I'll take Roberto. Can't go wrong with a powerhouse like him." Gambit decided.

"That means Jamie is on Amara's team." Azazel stated. Sam, Ray and Bobby snickered. "Ok! First and foremost, if you or any of your teammates use their powers, you're team is disqualified." Everyone groaned.

"What are we doing then?" Bobby questioned.

"Sky-jump." The X-Men all looked at Azazel in confusion. "It's a Neyaphem game." Just then the Danger Room came to life, becoming a grassy field with two floating platforms at either end. Two circles of disks with large rings on the bottom were flying between the platforms in the center of the field.

"Let me guess," Gambit snarked, "it's called 'sky-jump' because we jump on the floating things."

"Correct. But that isn't the goal of the game." Azazel held up a hacky sack. "The goal is to hit the drums with this."

"Drums?" Kitty asked. "What drums?"

"The platforms. They're called drums."

"Why?" Sam asked, skeptical. Azazel threw the sack at one of the drums. A loud boom sounded, as if from a bass drum.

"That answer your question?" Azazel retorted. Sam nodded, dumbfounded.

"So you use a _hacky sack_ to score?" Bobby smirked.

"No, but it's the closest thing I could find, in terms of size."

"You mean the actual ball is that small?" Tabitha marveled.

"Slightly bigger and more... spherical, but... yeah."

"Ok, so what are the rules?" Roberto asked eagerly.

"Well, it's kinda like a lot of Earth sports. You score by hitting the other team's drum, but if you hit yours, they get a point instead. If you hit the drum while on an outer ring, you get 1 point. If you're on an inner ring, you get 2 points."

"Wait, what?!" Ray exclaimed. "We have to be standing on those things?"

"Or hanging from them." Azazel clarified.

"That's not fair! We can't do that! They're barely bigger than a skateboard!" Bobby complained.

"Regulation size is half that." Azazel pointed with his thumb.

"This is deliberately designed so that Kurt succeeds!" Roberto objected.

"No, it's not." Azazel responded. "Because he gets a handicap."

"Handicap?" Kurt asked as Azazel teleported behind him. Azazel pulled out a small length of rope and tied the spade of Kurt's tail to his ankle.

"No one else has a tail, so you don't get to use yours." Azazel walked back to the front of the group. "Now, back to the rules. If you touch the ground, the other team gets a point. If you touch a drum, the other team gets 2 points. Usually, each match is 3 rounds, each round being 15 minutes. But for the sake of time, today each match will only be one round."

"You know, this doesn't seem that hard." Kitty said, hopeful.

"Did I forget to mention that everything will be rotating?" Azazel gave the kids a sly smile as the the drums and rings began to revolve around the room.

"You had to say something." Rogue chastised Kitty.

"Ok, so... who wants to go first?" Azazel beamed.

The first match was between Rogue and Tabitha's teams. Ray and Sam both had a hard time keeping their balance. And Kitty refused to move at all. Bobby managed to score but ended up falling on the ground, tying up the score. Rogue did surprisingly well. She was able to score twice. Tabitha scored, too, but on her own drum. The match ended 5 to 1.

"I'll see you in the finals, chérie." Gambit greeted Rogue as his team took the field.

"You gotta win first." Rogue retorted.

The second match went much like the first one. Peter kept falling off, and Roberto kept trying and failing to show off. Gambit was agile enough to make up for it. Amara's team had other problems. She and Jamie had a hard time keeping track of which drum was which, and scored points on both of them. Despite his 'handicap', Kurt was very good at the game. So much so that the final score was 10 to 5.

"Yeah! We won!" Jamie jumped for joy.

"Way to go Kurt!" Amara praised her teammate.

"Guess I _won't_ see ya in the finals." Rogue smirked at Gambit.

"Alright, final match!" Azazel announced. Amara and Rogue's teams took the field. Rogue and Kurt played as well as they had previously. Their teammates, not so much. Jamie kept scoring on the wrong drum and Kitty kept slipping off the rings. Amara scored once, and Sam fell onto his team's drum trying to catch the sack. Azazel let out a harsh whistle.

"Penalty! Point to Amara's team."

"Say what?!" Sam snapped. "I landed on my team's drum. That's not a penalty!"

"Yes, it is."

"Says who?"

"Says the guy who knows the rules front and back."

"Hey, can't we, like, take a timeout or something?" Kitty pleaded.

"One minute." Azazel consented.

"We're terrible at this!" Jamie lamented to his teammates.

"Yeah, but that last penalty tied up the score." Amara comforted.

"But we have to score and keep them _from_ scoring to win!"

"Kurt, you're really good at this. Can you give us some tips?" Amara asked.

"Well..." Kurt thought. "Don't try to throw the ball when you're moving, and Jamie, don't aim the ball at where the drum _is_, aim for where it _will be_."

"Ok! We can do that!" Amara asserted. Azazel whistled again.

"Resume play!"

Jamie and Amara took Kurt's advice to heart and improved their game. The final score came out at 8 to 11. After the Danger Room returned to its default appearance, the students sat down on the floor, exhausted.

"I can honestly say I expected better." Azazel remarked.

"What are you talking about? Kurt's team won! Did you expect him to score more than 20 points?" Bobby ranted.

"No. I didn't expect anyone to win. The reason Kurt's team won is-"

"Because he's a Neyaphem, and this is a Neyaphem game!"

"No! I took measures to ensure that it was a level playing field, so to speak. I took away his advantages. The reason they won, is because they managed to grasp the point of all this! Albeit at the last minute."

"Now I know you're crazy." Tabitha muttered.

"No, I'm not. What did I say before we even got started?"

"That you chose the team captains because they need to experience being the leader?" Kitty offered.

"Yes. Amara was the only one who exhibited leadership. She rallied her team in the last round. Encouraged them to be better. Which brings me to the _other_ point of this game. Teamwork."

"We already _know_ how to work as a team!" Ray whined.

"To reach a common goal, yes. But not to _improve_ your team. To help each other overcome your weaknesses. To become a _better_ team. Once again, only Amara's team did that, so they passed. The rest of you, not so much."

"Does this mean we have to do it all over again?" Sam lamented.

"No. Now that I've told you the answer, you'll have to do something else." Everyone but Amara's team groaned. "But not today. You guys get some rest. I've got other things to take care of."

Story Chapter Complete!

The X-Men aren't good at sky-jump. Also, I invented a game! Which is a lot easier than inventing a language.

Next Chapter: the _actual_ portal building


	23. Fluctuations

I recently saw Dark Phoenix for my birthday and it has given me new inspiration for this story. Not the actual plot of the movie, but the parts with Kurt. The temporary lapse in his cinnamonroll-ness really highlighted the fact that Azazel is his dad.

Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Reviews are what fuel my writing.

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

After Azazel's brutal training session, most of the students went back to their rooms to rest, but Kurt followed his dad down to the lab to check on Forge and Beast's progress on the portal.

"How's it coming?" Azazel requested.

"Not good." Forge answered. "We can't use the projector, so we're basically starting from scratch."

"Besides, even if we do finalize the plans for the gateway, we don't have the raw materials to construct it." Beast added.

"You're forgetting that Nick Fury still owes me 9 favors. We'll get the materials." Azazel bragged.

"Yes, but another matter is the island you described." Beast continued. "No matter where or how I look, I just can't seem to find it. There are no satellite images, no printed map, no record of it anywhere. Charles can't even find it on Cerebro."

"That's because it's in the Bermuda Triangle. The whole area is magnetic flux zone."

"A what?"

"A magnetic flux zone. It's an area where magnetic fields fluctuate unpredictably. It's why so many boats and planes have gone missing there. Their instruments can't account for the fluctuations. Neither can Cerebro, apparently."

"I take it there are magnetic flux zones on Brimstone?"

"A couple, but Earth actually has more of them. About 15, the only reason everyone knows about the Bermuda Triangle is because it's the biggest. That's why it's the best place to build the portal."

"What do you mean?" Forge asked.

"Magnetic flux zones are capable of weakening the barriers between dimensions. The bigger one is, the weaker the barrier becomes." Azazel explained.

"You said that the magnetic fluctuations interfere with the navigational systems of boats and planes, right?" Kurt inquired, concerned. "Then how are we going to get there?"

"That's an excellent question." Beast agreed.

"It's simple. We just fly in without relying on any instruments."

"That's incredibly risky."

"It's worth the risk."

"I think we should do a test flight, first. To make sure we can get there and back. Of course, you would have to go along, since you're the only one who knows where this island is."

"Gladly." Azazel smirked.

Two hours later, Azazel, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Beast were all gathered on the Blackbird and ready to fly.

"We're seriously going into the Bermuda Triangle?" Kitty worried. "Like, on purpose?"

"Yep." Azazel confirmed from the front seat. Kurt was next to him in the pilot's seat.

"I still think I should be the one flying us in." Logan stated.

"Are you a teleporter?" Azazel asked, already knowing the answer.

"What's that got to do with it?" Logan grumbled.

"Kurt and I, as teleporters, have an innate ability to sense magnetic fields and adapt to fluctuations in real time. You won't let _me_ fly the jet, so Kurt has to. Now let's go."

Kurt started the engines and they were on their way. It took a while to get down to the Caribbean, but as they approached, Azazel began to coach Kurt through this new form of navigation.

"Ok, we'll be entered the triangle in a minute, when we do the instruments are going to crazy, just ignore them. There might be a bit of turbulence, but that won't bring us down." Azazel explained.

"I know how to deal with turbulence, dad." Kurt commented.

"Ok, ok. We'll be reaching the triangle in 3... 2... 1."

"Whoa." Kurt breathed. A shudder went up his spine as they passed into the magnetic flux zone. It felt like the air had become thicker and there was a slight tingle in the back of his head. "This is weird."

"I know. You'll get used to it. Now pay attention, the magnetic field here can change at any second. It'll be disorienting at first, but stay focused and we'll make it through." Kurt shuddered again as he felt the magnetic field change around him.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Scott fretted.

"It'll be fine." Azazel assured. "Now the fluctuations will become more substantial as we get closer to the island. Veer a bit to the east. And when we get there, you still won't be able to use your instruments to land." Azazel continued to instruct Kurt on navigating to the island. Another hour passed and it was in view.

"Whoa." A collective gasp came from the teenagers on board. Logan rolled his eyes. "It's just an island."

"I don't think so." Beast came up to the front and pointed to an area of the island that was teaming with people. "I thought you said this island was uninhabited?"

"It was." Azazel stared down at the large pits that had been dug into the ground.

Kurt landed the Blackbird in an open area and everyone disembarked. They were met with what looked like an archeological dig site. A helicopter was nearby with the SHIELD logo painted on the side. Azazel gave it all a long, hard look.

"What is all of this?" Beast wondered.

"I don't believe it!" Everyone turned to see a rather rotund, balding man come running toward them.

"Hey, I know you." Kitty noted. "You're the guy who thought Mr. McCoy was Bigfoot!" Azazel stifled a laugh.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Petranet." Beast greeted. "But I have to ask, what are you doing in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Oh, it's the most remarkable thing!" Dr. Petranet replied excitedly. "This island has been under the observation of an organization called SHIELD. That stands for the Strategic Homeland-"

"Yeah, I know the acronym."

"Yes, well, anyway, recently they attempted to build a secret base here, but instead, discovered a settlement of mutants that's centuries old!"

"Really? That's incredible!"

"And SHIELD brought in a Bigfoot hunter?" Logan scoffed.

"Actually, my degree is in anthropology. We've already found the remains of nearly 50 individuals, and every single one them exhibits the same features of physical mutation! And you have two living specimens with you right now!" Dr. Petranet gestured to Azazel and Kurt.

"Say what?" Azazel seemed more angry than surprised.

"Yes, come! I'll show you." Dr. Petranet lead the way into a large tent where several people were examining the bones of a person who had a long tail and sharp fangs. "You see? Just like the two of you. To think I would meet the modern descendants of these mutants! Studying you will help us to better understand your ancestors."

"You're wrong." Azazel muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're _wrong_! They're not mutants! They shouldn't even _be_ here!"

"What do you mean?" Dr. Petranet was dumbfounded.

"Azazel here," Beast began. "Is a member of an extra-dimensional race called the Neyaphem, and Kurt is his son, a half-human hybrid."

"Extradimen- you mean _aliens_?!"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's incredible! To think I've actually been unearthing _alien_ remains this entire time!"

"But there shouldn't be any _here_! Especially not hundreds of years ago!" Azazel fumed.

"But wait, couldn't other Neyaphem have used the same method of travel to come to Earth hundreds of years ago that your mother used _30_ years ago?" Kurt inquired.

Azazel visibly calmed down. "I guess so. But that doesn't explain why Fury didn't tell me about this!"

"You know Director Fury?" Dr. Petranet asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and he's got a lot of explaining to do."

Story Chapter Complete!

Gasp! Neyaphem? On Earth _before_ the Cheyarafim invasion? Unthinkable!

I don't when I'll post again, but review! They're great motivation for writers!


	24. PunchInTheFace

Hey, I'm back! After six months...

I recently got Disney Plus, and they have X-Men Evolution on there. So I've rekindled my interest in this story and have resumed writing it.

Until something else happens. *laughs nervously*

Super Mega Story Force Go Now!

"You have no right!" Azazel yelled as soon as Fury landed. The director stepped out of the helicopter and stood there as Azazel walked up to him rather threateningly. "This island doesn't belong to you!"

"It doesn't belong to anyone. I took advantage." Fury countered.

"You took advantage, alright! The evidence _clearly_ shows that this island belongs to the Neyaphem. Which means it _doesn't_ belong to _you_." Azazel jabbed Fury's chest with his index finger.

"All the Neyaphem who could possibly hold claim to this island are dead."

"I'm the one who _told_ you about the island, and I'm not dead."

"Not yet, you're not." Fury pulled his gun and pointed at Azazel's forehead. Azazel was unfazed.

"You actually managed to trick me." Azazel sounded only half-amused. "Raven." Fury melted away, revealing Mystique in his place.

"I've been practicing." Mystique's voice dripped with venom.

"So," Azazel began, completely ignoring the gun. "Why are you mad at me this time?"

"You know why!"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"You got me arrested!"

"I convinced you to turn yourself in."

"You manipulated me!"

"You've done that plenty of times yourself."

"Shut up!" Mystique pulled the trigger, but Azazel simply teleported out of the way. The bullet lodged itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. Azazel reappeared behind Mystique. She spun around when he took the gun out of her hand.

"Are you done?" Azazel asked as if talking to a tantruming child. Mystique simply crossed her arms and looked up at Azazel with an unreadable face.

"So you escaped from SHIELD." Logan walked up beside them with his signature scowl. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm the best at what I do." Mystique sassed, earning a glare from Wolverine. "And when I escaped, I hacked their computer archive, and found out that _you_," she pointed at Azazel, "have been working for SHIELD for over _20 years_!"

"_With_ SHIELD. There's a difference." Azazel retorted.

"I don't care! You got mad at me because I lied to you, when you've been lying to me the whole time!"

"I didn't lie. You just didn't ask."

"That's lying by omission!"

"No, it's a thing called _privacy_."

Mystique was indignant at her own words being used against her. She threw a punch that Azazel easily caught. Azazel then hooked his tail around her ankle, tripping her and causing her to fall into his outstretched arm, effectively dipping her as if they were dancing.

"Let me go!" Mystique struggled to free herself, but Azazel's grip held firm.

"Not to interrupt this 'romantic' moment," Logan definitely interrupted, "but where's the real Fury?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Mystique hissed. She morphed into a snake and slithered from Azazel's arms.

"You're no fun anymore." Azazel pouted.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Mystique bit.

"You want the list in alphabetical order or by severity?" Azazel inquired sarcastically. Mystique rolled her eyes aggressively and stormed off, followed closely by Wolverine.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Logan demanded.

"Anywhere but here." Mystique countered stomping back toward the chopper.

"Seriously?" Azazel called after her. "You come here to try and kill me, and now that you've failed you're just gonna leave?"

"Yes! You're an asshole Azazel!"

"I love you, too, dear." Mystique scoffed as she climbed into the chopper, only to be stopped by Wolverine.

"You're not going anywhere." Logan snarled.

Two hours later, a very ticked off Mystique was sitting next to a very ticked off Wolverine in the camp's makeshift mess hall. The other X-Men sat at a table talking amongst themselves.

"This is so weird." Kitty mumbled.

"What is?" Jean asked.

"_This_! All of this! The aliens, the holy wars, the magic powers."

"_We_ have powers, Kitty." Scott informed.

"Not _magic_ powers!"

"It's just Amanda who has magic powers now." Kurt added.

"Yeah, but the other stuff. You gotta admit it's pretty weird, even for us."

"She's got you there." Scott agreed.

"What I want to know is what the deal is with Fury and Azazel." Rogue commented. As if on cue, Azazel came into the tent looking more pissed than Mystique and Wolverine combined.

"No luck on the satellite phone. Apparently the _real_ Fury is screening his calls." Azazel grumbled.

"If you can't get ahold of Fury, how are we going to get the materials we need to build the portal?" Beast puzzled.

"I'll just use the SHIELD chopper Raven came in to sneak onto one of their bases, find out where he is, go there and punch him in the face for ignoring me."

"I don't think that's going to help."

"It'll sure make _me_ feel better."

"Well..." Kurt interrupted. "Since we're here anyway, why don't we see what the archeologists have found. Maybe figure out why Neyaphem would have come to Earth hundreds of years ago."

"Excellent idea!" Azazel exclaimed, turning on his heel and walking out of the mess hall. Kurt jumped up from the table and jogged after him. Mr. McCoy, deciding to join them, rose from his own seat and followed as well. Soon they were talking to Dr. Petranet about what had been discovered so far.

"We have the complete skeletons from 24 individuals, incomplete skeletons from another 22, several fragments of pottery, some glass beads, and what looks to be the remnants of a small metal box. What it contained, we can only theorize at." Dr. Petranet recited.

"That's great and all..." Azazel began, "but I was hoping you could tell us why they were here."

"I'd imagine for the same reasons humans colonize new areas. More land, resources, to escape religious persecution..." Dr. Petranet trailed off.

"Persecution." Azazel muttered.

"You think that this group of Neyaphem left Brimstone for the same reason you did?" Mr. McCoy proposed.

"Honestly," Azazel answered, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Story Chapter Complete!

Yeah, I know. Not exactly a cliffhanger, huh?

I'm glad to be back and all, but I probably won't be updating YDCF as much as I have in the past. Mostly because I have other story ideas that I need to get out of my head first. I was thinking of doing a Dungeons and Dragons fic, and maybe continuing the other X-men fic I posted awhile back. I honestly don't know yet. Only time will tell!


End file.
